Ils sont parmi nous
by T'Pau
Summary: juste un peu de SF pour Brennan et Booth mais l'amour guette...


**Ils sont parmi nous**

de SPOCKETTE

**1 : Il faut l'un…**

Désœuvré, l'homme trainait lamentablement sa carcasse à la recherche d'une quelconque chose à faire. Pour une fois qu'on lui accordait quelques jours de repos ; bien mérités, s'avoua-t-il tout de même. Il restait là à ne rien faire. Il était seul. Son petit garçon était parti en vacances chez ses grands- parents maternels et ses amis du labo avaient déjà préparé ce week end prolongé depuis longtemps. Bien sûr ils lui avaient proposé de venir mais il ne s'était pas senti d'humeur.

Quatre jours à combler, quatre longues journées et quatre nuits… mais çà…

_Allez, Menn, faudrait te bouger un peu, te morfondre ici n'avancera à rien, se dit-il. Allons prendre l'air, çà te fera le plus _

_grand bien_.

Attrapant son trousseau de clefs, il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte lorsque ses yeux accrochèrent une clef en particulier dans le creux de sa main. Un instant plus tard ses lèvres formèrent un sourire… demi tour vit'fait en direction de la chambre et il partit en ''apnée'' dans les tréfonds de son armoire.

- Bon sang. Où ais-je bien pu le mettre ? Refermant les portes avec brusquerie, il se dirigea vers la commode. Ouvrant le premier tiroir, il farfouilla…Caleçons, boxers. Pas çà ! Second tiroir, des chaussettes à rayure, des ''toonsées'' Tiens je ne me rappelais plus de celles-là, licenciées Star Trek avec des Enterprises dessus. Non plus ! Passant au troisième, il le renversa directement sur le lit, pour en étaler le contenu. Des shortys, des slips puis… Triomphant, il brandit l'objet de toutes ses recherches et l'examina avec attention….

- Lamentable ! Minable ! Absolument importable ! S'exclama-t-il avec conviction. J'peux vraiment pas porter un truc pareil. Ce machin a au moins…dix ans. Essayons tout de même. L'homme se dévêtit rapidement et se faufila dans… la tenue de bain.

S'observant avec une objectivité tout personnelle.

- Pas mal ! Vraiment pas mal pour un mec de trente huit ans, j'suis bien conservé ! fit-il à la glace qui lui renvoyait son reflet du visage jusqu'aux mollets.

- Là où çà pêche un peu, c'est juste à cet endroit. Se rajustant pour apercevoir son arrière train, il fit la grimace. La raie de ses fesses musclées dépassait quelque peu mais indubitablement de la ceinture de son slip.

Le remonter, Yes !...mais ses fragiles '' petites parties intimes'' s'en voyaient remontées et compressées par la même occasion.

La seconde d'après il riait à son reflet dont la posture était pour le moins ridicule.

- C'est moi qu'est fait çà ? Dit-il tout haut ; Il rit franchement en pensant que Bones ne saurait, comme à son habitude, à quelle réplique culte, il faisait référence. Il avait adoré cette série : la vie de famille. Déjantée au possible mais tellement drôle, surtout ce Steve Urkel avec ses chemises ridicules de trappeur, ses bretelles bandées retenant un pantalon qui lui remontait presque au dessous des bras.

Personne au labo n'avait d'ailleurs remarqué l'allusion lorsqu'il s'était déguisé en fouine alors que Bones était en Wonder Woman. Bones en Wonder Woman ; Waouh ! il sentit son visage s'enflammer, Relax Menn. non vraiment il lui fallait sortir effectivement mais en remettant à plus tard sa première idée. Il détestait faire les magasins mais…

Il parti donc en direction du centre ville pour trouver LA tenue adéquate qui ferait, l'espérait-il…Et si l'occasion lui était donnée, ajouta –t-il pour lui-même ; Fondre la banquise même lors d'une nuit de plein hiver polaire. Sachant que le dit hiver polaire avoisinait les moins 45 degrés et durait environ huit mois.

Après avoir visité quatre magasins et contemplé quelques vitrines pour homme sans trouver son bonheur, il entra un peu plus pessimiste dans une boutique plus axée sur le sport. Après avoir flâné un moment aux rayons hockey et base ball, il arriva enfin aux sports nautiques. Absorbé dans sa recherche, il n'aperçu pas une jeune femme qui l'observait depuis un moment.

- Bonjour monsieur ; puis-je vous aider ? demanda-t-elle aimablement.

Seeley Booth tout d'abord surprit, se sentit quelque peu gêné.

-Hum ! Non merci, je regardais seulement, fit-il en reposant le vêtement précipitamment.

- Vous avez raison, ce genre de maillot ne vous siérait pas vraiment, affirma- t- elle avec un charmant sourire. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose qui mette beaucoup plus en valeur vos hanches. Elle accompagna ses paroles en posant délicatement ses deux mains de chaque côté du bassin de Booth.

- Taille quarante quatre. S i je puis me permettre. Joignant le geste à la parole, elle prit sur le portant un vêtement d'un geste assuré.

- Vous devriez le passer, je suis presque certaine de ne pas me tromper.

- Vous voulez que j'essaie çà Ici ?

- Bien sûr que non, je ne voudrais pas créer une émeute ; Elle accompagna ses paroles d'un regard qui se voulait très appréciateur.

Booth, confus mais malgré tout amusé, rendit son sourire à la jeune femme

- Allez, ne soyez pas gêné, fit-elle le poussant gentiment vers les cabines. Je suis là pour conseiller nos clients et je crois que vous avez peut-être besoin d'un avis impartial. Vous ne voudriez pas que votre petite amie se moque de vous ? Je sais combien il est difficile de choisir ce genre de chose et puis, je vous promets que je ne toucherai qu'avec les yeux, finit-elle dans un murmure.

Vaincu, Booth entra et tira le rideau derrière lui. Il ne lui fallu que quelques secondes pour se déshabiller et enfiler le dit slip de bain. Un tour à droite, demi tour à gauche, un petit coup par derrière. Un peu plus détendu, bombant le torse il se la joua ''façon mannequin '' face à la glace.

- Vous êtes visible ? demanda la voix tout près.

- Heu…penaud, il osa parler d'une voix incertaine. Vous ne voulez pas que je sorte tout de même ?

- Et…

- C'était un bon choix, vous aviez raison.

- je peux voir ?

- Non. Je ne crois pas, dit-il précipitamment

- Donc je n'ai même pas le droit de voir le résultat de mon travail ?

_Seeley t'as vraiment un problème de pudeur se maugréa t-il. Elle ne va pas te violer quoi ! t'as assez insister en affirmant à Bonnes que tu n'étais pas prude._

_De l'autre côté _le rideau s'ouvrit lentement mais surement

- Waouh ! Et bien ! Quel beau spécimen nous avons là… Je plaisante.

Booth maintenant rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, les yeux baissés, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres, restait les bras ballants sous le regard professionnel de la jeune vendeuse.

Trois secondes passèrent.

- Juste une petite vue d'ensemble, fit-elle en s'attelant au déboutonnage de la chemise de son client. Pétrifié par l'entreprenante vendeuse, Booth se laissa faire passivement.

- Vous au moins, vous prenez soin de votre corps ! Sportif ! Hein.

Un peu remis de son malaise, Booth osa lever les yeux pour y découvrir un regard amusé mais sans aucune once de convoitise.

J'aime que les personnes que je conseille ressortent d'ici satisfaites de leurs achats. C'est tout. Après un silence de réflexion. – juste un détail si je puis me permettre encore. Si vous voulez vraiment la faire craquer, il vous faudrait quelques séances d'UV.

- Vous croyez ?

- Je ne le crois pas, j'en suis sure. Avec le teint de votre peau cela devrait être assez rapide pour obtenir un joli bronzage. Cela doit faire une éternité que vous n'avez pas prit le soleil !

- Oui effectivement, çà fait un bail. Totalement détendu maintenant, Booth lui offrit un de ses plus beaux sourires.

- Pour vous remercier, puis-je vous offrir un café ? Lança t-il espiègle. En tout bien, tout honneur, bien entendu. Je m'appelle Seeley, Seeley Booth, lui tendant la main

Une main qu'elle accepta.- C'eut- été avec grand plaisir James Bond, répond-t-elle mutine mais je doute que ma petite amie apprécie même si vous n'avez aucune mauvaise idée derrière la tête. Je me trompe ?

D'abord une expression surprise se peignit sur le visage de Booth puis il éclata de rire.

-Je n'avais rien à craindre, fit-il penaud. Vous avez du me prendre pour un idiot. Puis-je tout de même me permettre une petite question ?

- Je vous écoute…

- Comment avez-vous deviné que c'était pour impressionner quelqu'un ?

- Votre petite amie ?

- Non, justement, si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, elle le deviendrait mais…

- L'intuition. Sentimentalité romantique. Vous aviez l'air tellement absorbé, comme si vous vous demandiez ce qu'elle dirait. Vous n'aviez pas l'air sûr de … vous avez eu un sourire… ou peut-être espériez vous une réaction plus chaleureuse de sa part ? Souffla-t-elle.

- C'est compliqué…

Après un instant :- vous me direz si cela a marché. OK ? Et s'il n'en est rien, alors elle doit être aveugle. Sur ce, je vous laisse, je crois que ce monsieur là-bas semble en plein désarroi.

-Elle partit rapidement non s'en lui avoir fait un dernier clin d'œil.

Booth prit donc congé, se dirigea vers les caisses, il paya son achat et repartit vers son domicile. Satisfait.

**2 ….. Pour profiter de l'autre :**

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancée mais il décida tout de même de mettre en pratique sa première idée. Il prépara son sac et partit en direction de la résidence de sa partenaire. Vingt minutes plus tard, il entrait dans l'immeuble après avoir prit renseignement auprès du gardien. La piscine se trouvait au dernier étage sur le toit. Il se saisit de la clef offerte par Bones quelques temps auparavant à son fils et lui-même ; ses paroles lui revinrent en mémoire : « vous y viendrez quand vous voudrez, en tant que mes invités «Elle était géniale...Et bien plus encore. Il ouvrit la porte. Il n'avait pas osé venir jusqu'à présent de peur peut-être de croiser Bones. Son cerveau n'était pas en mal d'imagination concernant sa coéquipière mais il se fit violence. La pièce d'eau, de belle dimension, occupait presque un tiers de l'espace, quelques transats étaient posés ça et là, une invitation silencieuse à la détente, un dôme de verre recouvrait l'ensemble. Sur un côté trois portes qu'il ouvrit l'une après l'autre, d'abord un sauna, une belle salle de musculation et enfin un local d'entretien avec la trappe de visite destinée à l'ascenseur. L'autre côté était composé de baies vitrées donnant à une terrasse dallée d'un beige très clair et dans un coin un jacuzzi. Il chercha des yeux un endroit pour se changer et aperçu quelques bancs adossés au mur. Evidemment les résidents, se dit-il, devaient venir ici déjà en tenue. Pour le moment le lieu était désert alors il se dévêtit. Prêt, il descendit doucement les marches, l'eau commença par couvrir ses pieds puis les genoux et les cuisses. L'eau était délicieuse presque chaude, réchauffée par le soleil de ce mois de juillet. Il se laissa complètement submergée par le liquide bienfaisant ; Il flotta doucement sur le dos savourant le silence relaxant. Après quelques minutes, il commença à nager tranquillement sans s'obliger à la performance. Il se sentait relaxé, tout le stress du au travail s'évacuait lentement. Maintenant il comprenait mieux pourquoi Bones semblait toujours ou presque d'humeur égale dés le matin ; fraîche et dispose. Presque zen ; même avec les horaires démentiels que leur métier leur imposait, Bones devait trouver ici, à domicile, le temps de se revitaliser, d'évacuer la pression quelques soit l'heure. De jour comme de nuit, compléta t-il dans son esprit ; Il l'imagina lors d'un bain nocturne, son corps baigné seulement par le ciel étoilé.

_ Maillot pas maillot ? bikini ou une pièce ? Seeley Booth, tu veux bien te calmer. C'est ta partenaire alors calmos… ! Et moi je dois me contenter de mon séjour pour faire mes pompes et entretenir mes abdos. Chienne de vie. Positivé : l'est pas mal le parc prés de chez toi, plein air pour ton jogging deux, trois fois par semaine, puis le samedi tu as toute la matinée pour pratiquer avec Parker vos sport favoris, puis l'amener aux jeux. Eh oui le manège avait laissé sa place. Le garçonnet était devenu un petit garçon plein d'énergie et très vif._

_Non en y réfléchissant et pour être honnête, Bones ne lui faisait pas sentir leur (différence) financière. C'est lui qui avait un problème avec çà. Elle était riche, lui beaucoup moins mais ne l'avait –elle pas sermonné sur son train de vie. Il avait du admettre, même si cela lui faisait bizarre, qu'elle n'avait même pas de télé, encore moins d'écran plat, pas de tenues haute couture ou de mobilier ostentatoire. Elle était même venue chez lui pour apprendre à réparer la plomberie. Délicieuse soirée se rappela-t-il. Ils s'étaient confié des choses avec tellement de simplicité. Elle n'était vraiment pas une Miss Rolex. Le seul luxe qu'elle s'accordait, étaient ses voyages aux quatre coins du monde tantôt pour le travail ou simplement pour le plaisir, les vacances ; encore que plaisir et vacances n'avaient pas la même signification que pour le commun des mortel ! ajouta-il avec un sourire._

Précipitant un peu le rythme de sa nage, il accompli plusieurs longueurs accordant sa respiration à ses mouvements. Une énergie nouvelle s'insinua en lui. Plus vite. Son corps réclamait l'ivresse de couvrir plus de distance en moins de temps. Un dos crawlé, une papillon, une brasse, chaque allé et retour lui donnait un plaisir oublié depuis longtemps. Couvrant la distance en quelques secondes, plongé dans son univers liquide, il entendit bien des voix mais comme assourdies, entrecoupées par ses apnées régulières. Il s'arrêta enfin et s'appuya sur le rebord de la piscine observant de loin les nouveaux venus. Un jeune couple, un peu moins que la trentaine peut-être avec deux enfants. L'homme portait son fils sur l'épaule et entra rapidement dans l'eau sous le regard tendre de sa compagne. Le garçonnet devait avoir sensiblement quatre ou cinq ans, il riait aux éclats tandis que son père amorçait dans l'eau une poursuite. La jeune femme toucha le liquide bleuté de la pointe des ses orteils pour apprécier la température sous le regard interrogateur et curieux d'une toute petite blondinette d'à peine quinze mois. Elles commencèrent très doucement la descente des marches et lorsque l'eau commença à lécher les petites fesses rebondies cerclées d'une jolie culotte rose, la damoiselle gloussa de rire, un rire dont seuls les bébés ont le secret. Une cascade de grelots délicieuse à l'oreille.

Booth sourit à ce ravissant spectacle puis ses lèvres se pincèrent sans colère mais…Une peine lancinante s'immisça en lui. A l'heure qui l'est, si tout s'était passé comme Bones l'avait programmé, un petit être serait en train de grandir au creux de son ventre, mais tout avait été ravagé par ce foutu truc. Cette saloperie de tumeur avait foutu en l'air la Vie. Bones n'avait plus reparlé du sujet depuis son opération, bouleversée par la maladie de Booth. Elle restait anxieuse, il le sentait. Elle guettait le moindre signe annonciateur d'un problème post opératoire. Elle semblait plus attentive à ses humeurs à lui, riait plus souvent à ses blagues mais son rire était presque forcé, non pas forcé, il n'avait pas de mot pour le définir. Elle semblait aussi plus proche, leurs conversations avaient une nouvelle complicité. Son regard, une chaleur nouvelle. Elle avait renoncé à faire un bébé parce qu'elle, lui, n'avaient pas le même concept du rôle de parent. Elle n'en avait plus parlé mais il sentait que son projet de donner la vie était toujours là. Elle n'avait même pas tiqué lorsqu'ils avaient interrogé cette homme dont la femme et la fille avaient eu une relation avec leur voisin de villégiature ; - Vous avez des filles ? avait demandé l'homme. Avant elle se serait insurgée contre ce sous-entendu ; Un souci les filles. Et pour la première fois, il se demanda : Ce bébé, fille ou garçon ? Qu'est-ce que Dame Nature leur aurait offert ?

Il frissonna, il était glacé. Il sortit puis se sécha vigoureusement et s'habilla très vite. Il planta un sourire sur ses lèvres pour saluer le couple et partit.

**3 : Déprime oui mais… **__

L'appartement l'accueilli. Rien ne venait troubler le silence. Il se servit un whisky, s'assit sur le canapé, las. C'est la sonnerie de son portable qui le réveilla en sursaut. Deux, trois puis quatre le répondeur se déclencha : Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de l'agent Booth, veuillez laisser votre message après le bip ; il vous rappellera ultérieurement.

Bib/ - Eh Booth. C'est moi Bones. Bon vous êtes occupé. Je…

-Bones. Son cœur avait loupé un battement. Cette voix à l'autre bout du fil.- Cà fait plaisir de vous entendre. Alors quoi de neuf ? Fit-il précipitamment. C'est comment la France ? _Bravo mec, tes questions sont d'une platitude, tu mériterais des baffes._

- Vous avez une petite voix. Çà va ?...Booth, vous êtes là ?

- ( Silence) Oui, je m'étais endormi.

- A cette heure ? Vous êtes malade ?

- Quelle heure est –il donc ?

- A peine vingt heures. Enfin chez nous. Ici il est plus de trois heures du matin. Je ne dormais pas alors j'ai pensé vous appeler. Elle dit cela comme si çà coulait de source.

- Rassurez-vous. Je vais bien. Bien mieux en vous entendant, répondit-il joyeusement. Je me suis assoupie apparemment. Je suis vanné.

- Oh ! Et qu'avez-vous fait pour être aussi épuisé ? ……… Enfin si ce n'est pas indiscret bien sûr.

- Que sous-entendez-vous par là ? Hum ! Je me suis accordé quelques heures de relaxation intense si vous voulez savoir.

- Et…Avec qui… ?

- Personne. Comment çà avec qui ?

- Tous les hommes s'accordent pour dire que ''Cà'' les relaxent tous. ( Silence) Je suis désolée Booth, je devrais savoir que dés qu'on aborde ce sujet, le sexe, vous bloquez.

- Je ne bloque pas, Bones. Je…

- Je vous charriais. Et son rire empli les oreilles de Booth qui se sentit comme en apesanteur.

- C'est vraiment bon de vous entendre, vous savez ; Plus sérieusement et pour satisfaire votre curiosité, je suis allé me baquer chez vous.

- Pardon. Baquer chez moi. Je ne comprends p….

- J'avais quelques heures à tuer et donc je suis allé profiter de votre piscine dans votre immeuble.

- Oh ! Et bien sûr pendant que j'étais absente. Le ton était déçu.

Booth laissa passer quelques secondes.

- Et bien la prochaine fois vous réfléchirez avant de partir aux antipodes en me laissant tout seul ici.

- Pff ! Vraiment Booth. Je vous ferai une petite place dans ma valise à mon prochain voyage, çà vous va ?

- OK ; je saurai vous le rappeler. Il ne sut retenir un bâillement

- Je vais vous laisser vous reposer ; vous avez l'air vraiment fatigué. Bonsoir Booth ; dormez bien.

- Non, ne raccrochez pas… mais c'était trop tard, seule la tonalité lui répondit.

Il fixa encore le téléphone mais sans se départir de son air heureux ; Bones même loin avait pensé à lui. Il se leva et partit se préparer à diner. L'exercice l'avait affamé. Il était bien affamé mais était-ce seulement de nourriture ?

Le lendemain Booth partit prospecter les magasins pour acheter un appareil de bronzage. Bronzé oui, mais hors de question de se rendre dans une de ces institues destinées, d'après lui, à la gente féminine. Un mec avait tout de même une certaine dignité à tenir. Le male dans toute sa splendeur, quoi ! Même si les mœurs étaient en pleine évolution, il restait sur ses positions, ….du moins en public.

**4 : Tourisme et boulot :**

La France, pays de la gastronomie et du romantisme ; territoire historique. Un paradis pour les touristes. Tempérance Brennan passait son temps entre les visites de musée, les ballades dans les parcs ou bien encore la découverte des châteaux, le tout ponctué midi et soir, Booth ne la croirait pas, de savoureux hommage la cuisine française. Elle se rendait de ville en ville grâce à une voiture de location, qui lui permettait ainsi d'être totalement libre. Ainsi avalait-elle les kilomètres sans se soucier des horaires, découvrant la campagne en pleine vie. Bien sûr dans chacune des villes où elle s'arrêtait, elle travaillait un peu ; et pouvait-on appeler çà travailler, il y avait des métiers bien plus pénibles et beaucoup moins rémunérateurs. Les émissions littéraires de télévision où elle était invitée, étaient tout à fait plaisantes ; les personnes qui l'accueillaient, très avenantes et appréciatrices des ses écrits même si ce n'était pour certains, comme au USA, que de vulgaires romans de gare. Les français aimaient la sincérité, le romantisme pimenté d'un soupçon d'adrénaline et lorsqu'elle rencontrait, sur les salons du livre nombreux en été, le public qui respectait sa personne, ne la harcelant pas sauvagement comme cela avait été le cas dans son pays. Les français n'ont rien d'excessif, ils restaient d'une correction reposante. Elle se pliait avec beaucoup de plaisir aux séances de dédiasses ou aux interwievs journalistiques de la presse écrite ou télévisuelle. Elle était plus à aise maintenant dans sa prestation que quelques mois au paravent.

Elle avait déjà visité quelques grandes villes dont Marseille, son vieux port et ces gens qui parlaient avec un accent tellement chantant ; une ville hautement marquée par l'histoire, c'était ici que transitaient les esclaves venant de l'autre côté de la méditerranée ; et la cuisine ratatouille, soupe de poisson et ses anchoyades ; c'était divin.

Lyon avec ses traboules, ces petits passages presque secrets qui communiquaient entre les rues, les charcuteries fines et ses vins si délectables au palais.

Paris bien sûr et sa Tour Effel, mais elle ne voyait pas vraiment ce que ce monument avait de tellement magnifique à part sa vue panoramique lorsqu'on était au sommet, de l'acier c'est tout. Par contre le Louvre l'avait laissé ébahie ; Angela lui avait d'ailleurs dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas passé dans cette ville sans y faire un tour. Un tour ! Deux jours ne lui avaient pas suffit pour, ne serait-ce que survoler ce bijou ; C'en compter les départements, égyptologie, grecque et étrusque où elle avait passé des heures. D'ailleurs elle reviendrait ici un jour. Paris et ses folies bergères, le lido, Booth aurait adoré ! Les restaurants avec ces artistes des rues qui venaient chanter sans que les dineurs ne se sentent agressés.

Et ce soir Nancy, dernière ville où à ce moment même, elle était assise à la terrasse d'un des cafés les plus prestigieux sur la place Stanislas. La plus belle place du monde, avec ses fontaines, ses portes dorées à l'or fin. La nuit était tombée, elle assistait au spectacle son et lumière qui avait lieu chaque soir de la saison estival.

Absolument fantastique, l'histoire, les grands événements, les personnages marquants prenaient place sur les façades de la mairie sur une musique douce, les images étaient accompagnées d'une voix profonde et presque envoutante narrant l'histoire. Booth féru d'histoire aurait été aux anges. Demain elle visiterait la chapelle des Cordeliers et le Palais Ducal, lieu chargé de sept cent ans d'histoire. Cet après-midi elle avait déambulé dans la vieille ville admirant les vitraux créés par Gallé, Muller et Daum, trois artistes verriers du début du vingtième siècle et natifs de la région. La villa Majorelle, du nom de l'ébéniste, avec son mobilier si typique orné de lierre, de fleurs et de salamandres. Booth qui aimait le travail fait main aurait été subjugué par ces œuvres. Tous ces endroits lui aurait plus et même si Tempérance Brennan n'avait besoin de personne pour '' s'évader'' elle se prenait en penser que ces visites avec lui, auraient été source d' encore plus de plaisir. Tout à l'heure elle dinerait dans un de ces petits restaurants où l'on servait des plats typiquement régionaux donc lorrain. Entre choucroute et quiche au lard, potée de choux et plateau de Fromage, le tout accompagné de bière ou d'un vin blanc alsacien millésimé. Et les soupes, les tartes aux pommes ou à la rhubarbe. Booth serait devenu dingue ! Tempérance sourit à cette idée, d'un autre côté, il était temps que son périple prenne fin parce qu'elle avait déjà prit quatre kilos. Mais comment résister aux croissants au beurre, aux pains au chocolat ou même aux escargots (Rien à voir avec les gastéropodes, se sont des pains aux raisins de cette forme avec de la crème dedans). Vaincue par toutes ces tentations Brennan s'était découvert le défaut de gourmandise qu'elle rapporterait avec elle sous forme de livres de cuisine qu'elle pourrait utiliser à loisirs de retour à la maison. Elle pourrait ainsi faire profiter ses amis de ses emplettes, sourit-elle.

Elle avait bien sûr visité les caves aussi, parcourant les vignobles, bordelais et beaujolais et d'autres, se faisant expédier par la même quelques caisses choisies consciencieusement avec les conseils des maitres de chai. Une de ses préférences avait été pour un beaujolais, un vin rouge Morgon tout à fait délicieux et bien sûr du champagne issu du terroir champenois. Reins était une ville surprenante avec châteaux en plein cœur de la ville.

Booth aimait le vin, le bon vin, ce livre '' les Grands Vins de France'' lui plairait sans aucun doute dommage qu'il soit en français évidement, mais peu importe, elle le lui traduirait pour lui seul. Et puis ce voyage lui avait permis de pratiquer la langue. Une des plus des plus complexe parmi toutes. Tant des mots, de subtilités, de nuances, de différences colorées pour illustrer un verbiage tellement plus riche que l'américain ; même si c'était sa langue maternelle, elle devait reconnaitre et c'était un fait objectif, que le français était une langue extrêmement riche.

Booth devait certainement assister au défilé du quatre juillet à Washington DC, fête nationale aux Etats Unis d'Amérique, ici la fête nationale était le quatorze juillet. Commémoration de la révolution française et prise de la Bastille en dix sept cent quatre vingt neuf.

**5 : Cadeaux :**

Il pleuvait lorsqueTempérance ouvrit les yeux, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. La chaleur était suffocante, un temps d'orage.

Son portable résonna dans le silence de la chambre.

- Allo ! Elle se frotta les yeux pour effacer les dernières traces du sommeil.

- Hello ; como esta, Minas ?

- David… C'est toi ?

- Qui veux-tu que se soit ! Quelqu'un d'autre t'appelle Minas ?

- ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas eue de tes nouvelles. Je pensais qu'ils t'étaient tombés dessus…

- Et bien non ; déçue ?

- Ne répète jamais çà, tu entends, sinon je pourrais bien tes botter les fesses à notre prochaine rencontre. Le ton se voulait détendu mais…

- OK compris ; excuses-moi. Sérieusement tu te doutes que si je t'appelle c'est pour ce que tu sais…

Tempérance était maintenant en alerte, parfaitement réveillée.

- On peut se voir ?...chez toi ?

- David je suis en voyage actuellement en France, je rentre demain, mon vol est à vingt deux heures, heure française précisa-t-elle.

- En Europe ! Pour ton bouquin je suppose ou pour l'agrément ?

- Les deux. Mais que se passe-t-il ? Dis-moi !

- Je ne voudrais pas m'étendre au téléphone mais j'ai enfin ce que tu voulais.

La poitrine du Docteur Tempérance Brennan se souleva dans un hoquet. Son cerveau posait une multitude de questions qui se bousculaient aux portes de ses lèvres.

- Tu as pu en récupérer ?...Combien ?

- Trois.

- Etat ?

- Parfait.

- C'est Absolument Fantastique. Je… Laisses-moi réfléchir. Où sont-ils ?

- Avec moi, ici à DC.

- Quoi ?! Tu plaisantes !

- Non. Je n'attends que toi… Tempérance… ? Parle… Dis quelque chose.

Docteur Tempérance Brennan, scientifique de son état, était pour le moins estomaquée. Son esprit rationnel ne jurant que par les faits, était simplement en ébullition. Se forcer à respirer calmement. Obliger son cerveau à travailler avec objectivité, prudence et …..Tempérance.

- Ok je rentre comme prévue et Fox ?

- Il doit arriver ce soir.

- Très bien il a les clefs. Vous vous installez, vous installez le colis, les colis et on passe aux choses sérieuses.

- Tes amis. Tu penses qu'on peut leur faire confiance ?

- Je…c'est tellement gros.

- On aurait besoin d'eux, tu en es consciente. Chacun dans son domaine peut nous être d'une aide précieuse.

- Je ne sais pas. Sept ans c'est long. Je me suis fait une nouvelle personnalité ; Je devrai leur dévoiler des choses. Dit-elle précipitamment. Je m'efforce d'être quelqu'un que je ne suis pas…Je crois que j'ai peur David. Peur de tout faire s'écrouler.

La voix se fit rassurante à des milliers de kilomètres de là et Tempérance retrouva un peu de sa sérénité.

- Je rentre et je leur parle. Ils vont me prendre pour une dingue mais je suppose qu'il est temps de faire le grand saut. N'est-ce-pas ?

- C'est toi qui vois mais d'après tout ce que tu m'as raconté, ils ne devaient pas être difficiles à rallier notre cause. C'est, je te l'accorde un gros morceau à avaler. Laissant passer quelques secondes. Et même s'ils ne sont avec nous par la suite, ils ne se retourneront pas contre nous ; tu crois pas ?

- Si bien sûr, ce sont des gens de confiance. Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus.

- Bon donc je t'attends demain alors ! Bonne nuit, bonne journée, c'est quoi ici ?

- La journée commence, il est dix heures vingt cinq.

- Alors bonne journée à toi et ne cogite pas trop. Il raccrocha.

Notes de l'auteur : Juste quelques petites précisions

David Vincent : architecte oui mais encore. Personnage principal de la célèbre série américaine les Envahisseurs créé en 1967-68. Le rôle est tenu par Roy Thinnes. Générique :

_**Les envahisseurs**__ : des créatures extraterrestres originaires d'une planète à l'agonie. Leur destination : la Terre. Leur but : en faire leur univers. David Vincent les a vus. Pour lui, tout commencé au cours d'une nuit d'errance, sur une route de campagne solitaire, alors qu'il cherchait un raccourci que jamais il ne trouva. Cela a commencé par une auberge abandonnée et par un homme que le manque de sommeil avait rendu trop las pour continuer sa route. Cela a commencé par l'atterrissage d'un engin en provenance d'une autre galaxie. À présent, David Vincent sait que les envahisseurs sont là, qu'ils ont pris forme humaine. Il doit trouver comment convaincre un monde incrédule que le cauchemar a déjà commencé._

_Fox Mulder __: Série FX : aux frontière du réel, je ne vous fait pas l'affront de développer cette fabuleuse série… jusqu'à l'apparition de l'horripilant Agent Doget !_

_Minos : voir Minas__. Piqué dans le dessin animé Goldorak mais j'aimais bien le personnage de Minas qui se cachait derrière le visage de Minos. Donc : Minos roi légendaire de Crête célèbre par sa justice et sa sagesse qui lui valurent, après sa mort d'être juge des Enfers._

_Tempérance__ : du latin Temperancia :voir dico : modération des désirs, des passions. Un prénom qui correspond bien à la personnalité de Brennan, nom ?_

**6 : Retour :**

Le vol Paris Washington s'était déroulé s'en encombre ; treize heures de vole et treize heures sans sommeil pour Brennan. Son cerveau travaillait en Warp puissance dix entre suppositions et supputations, conjonctures et …Essayant de trouver le sommeil pour la énième fois, elle imaginait toute sorte de choses. Imaginer c'est bien, trouver c'est mieux. Otant rageusement son bandeau, elle renonça une fois pour toute à fermer l'œil. La caféine n'avait plus aucun effet sur elle, son corps, son cerveau étaient en surtension, prêts à ''péter un plomb ''. Même au plus fort de son travail, ayant passé plus de quarante huit heures d'affilé sur un corps pour obtenir des résultats, elle n'avait jamais ressentit ce genre de stress. Cette envie, ce besoin d'obtenir des réponses.

Sa peur était toujours là tapie dans un coin de son cerveau mais elle se sentait incapable de renoncer si prés du but.

Angela, sa meilleure amie, s'arracherait les cheveux qu'elle l'ait mené en bateau tout ce temps, si elle ne finissait pas par l'étrangler. Murmura la petite voix au fond de sa tête.

Hodgins, serait sans doute égal à lui-même : surexcité et intenable. Lorsqu'il découvrirait ce qu'il allait découvrir.

Quant à Booth…

Tempérance Brennan sentit une boule se former au creux de sa gorge. Booth le religieux qui croyait au paradis et à l'enfer allait tomber raide à l'annonce de ce qu'elle, eux allaient lui révéler. Tempérance Brennan était plus folle, plus dingue qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Sous cette carapace de logique, de rationalité se cachait une folle furieuse. Bones sans secret pour lui allait faire s'écrouler sa confiance en elle.

L'agent spécial du FBI allait se rendre compte qu'il avait côtoyé une parfaite actrice pendant presque cinq ans.

Elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée qu'il pense qu'elle s'était jouée de lui durant tout ce temps. Fermant rageusement les poings, elle ferma douloureusement les yeux, interdisant aux larmes qu'elle sentait venir, de franchir ses paupières.

Alors que tout commençait à s'arranger pour elle ; son père était revenu et travaillait prés d'elle, son frère s'était calmé et goutait aux joies de la famille ; Elle commençait à se reconstruire avec l'aide précieuse et devenue indispensable, vitale de Booth. Elle avait tellement eu peur de le perdre et puis il avait perdu la mémoire, temporairement fort heureusement. C'est là qu'elle s'était rendue à l'évidence et s'était enfuie, prétextant des fouilles au Guatemala. Son attachement était bien plus profond que celui de l'amitié. Elle ne pouvait se passer de lui même si la ligne était toujours là. Plus fine et plus ténue qu'avant mais…encore plus fragile depuis cette soirée où il lui avait caressé la nuque, replaçant délicatement une mèche de cheveux ; Andrew avait été oublié, réduit à l'inexistence à cet instant si sensuel juste troublé par leur amis qui avaient brisé le charme, leur rappelant que l'ambassadeur allait prononcer son discours.

Enfin la piste d'atterrissage défila sous ses yeux. Les passagers empruntèrent la passerelle. Tempérance Brennan partit récupérer ses bagages sur les tapis roulants. Une, deux, trois, quatre puis sept valises et un surcout démentiel plus loin, elle s'apprêta à franchir les douanes.

- Rien à déclarer ? Demanda l'agent en regardant le chariot débordant.

- Rien de spécial ; répondit Brennan. Je rentre de voyage en Europe, cet excès de bagage, ce sont surtout des cadeaux pour mes amis.

- Donc vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à ce que je regarde un peu ?

- Bien sûr que non. Mais le ton de la voix était juste un peu agacé.

- Nous allons passer dans cette pièce, si vous voulez bien me suivre, madame.

A peine eut-elle franchi la porte qu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un Booth hilare.

- Salut Bones. Besoin d'aide peut-être ?

- C'est pas vrai. Non mais. Vous pouvez pas vous empêcher de me faire arrêter pour avoir le plaisir de me sauver la mise ! Hein !

Sur ce, elle se jeta à son cou, il l'entoura de ses bras affectueusement. Tu parles ! Tous deux savourant le plaisir de se retrouver après presque deux mois de séparation.

Partager entre le plaisir de le revoir et son autre problème ; Elle décida de profiter de l'instant. Puis après quelques secondes elle se recula pour le regarder.

- Vous avez changé quelque chose. Je n'arrive pas à….

- Rien. Absolument rien. Je vous assure ou un nouveau costume peut-être…

- Non ce n'est pas çà. Elle lui tournait autour, l'inspectant. Puis elle s'approcha doucement, vérifia, recula encore comme pour confirmer son diagnostique.

- Vous vous êtes éclairci les cheveux !

- Pourquoi j'aurais fait une chose pareille ?

- Bon c'est pas çà. Prête à reprendre son inspection.

- Bones ; arrêtez de me mâter comme çà, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Mais çà suf…

- J'ai trouvé ! Vos cheveux semblent plus clairs mais c'est parce que vous êtes bronzé, c'est çà, s'exclama-t-elle victorieusement.

Booth était pour le moins soufflé, soufflé qu'elle puisse avoir remarqué un détail pareil, aussi insignifiant mais il se sentait flatté.

- Vous êtes finalement parti en vacances, alors !

- Absolument pas Bones, j'ai bossé Moi et comme un damné. Le crime ne s'arrête pas parce que mon anthropologue préférée a décidé de jouer les globes trotters au fin fond du vieux continent.

- Eh ! J'ai bossé moi aussi et … je me suis donné du temps, ajouta-t-elle dans un rire.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent un instant qui paru à Booth une éternité. Bones ne détournait pas le regard. L'intensité du moment n'avait pas besoin que des mots viennent compromettre cette complice connivence.

Rompant le charme avant de commettre un geste qu'il regretterait. Booth s'exclama juste un ton trop haut :

- Bon. Aller on y va. Tout le monde vous attend ; je crois qu'ils espèrent un compte rendu détaillé de vos périples, Bones. Ils doivent déjà tous être au Diners à piétiner d'impatience. J'espère que vous avez faim parce que moi oui.

- Certainement mais je commence un régime partir d'aujourd'hui, salade, flotte et sport. J'ai pris quatre kilos là- bas et il ne m' ont même pas compté un surplus pour le billet retour.

Riant à cette blague, Booth lui dit encore.

- Vous n'avez aucun souci à vous faire. Vous êtes toujours aussi belle.

- Merci Booth, c'est gentil répondit Brennan un peu gêné, mais juste un petit peu alors !

**7 : Les retrouvailles :**

Le retour s'effectua dans un babillage décontracté. Bones racontait les endroits qu'elle avait visités, s'attardant sur telle ou telle ville qui l'avait plus marquée. Elle décrivait les gens en agrémentant ces mots de gestuelles qui amusa Booth.

- Vous parlez à l'italienne Bones.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi vous dites çà ?

- Parce que les italiens ne savent absolument pas parler sans faire de grands gestes. Finalement çà à l'air de vous avoir beaucoup plus ! Et cette fois vous n'avez pas côtoyé des morts, des squelettes, des momies ou que sais-je encore.

- Si des momies et au Louvre, au département égyptologie. C'était fabuleux.

- C'était juste une petite entorse alors. On change pas du jour au lendemain. Conclut-il. Nous voilà arrivé.

Booth gara son véhicule sur un parking un peu plus loin. Bones descendit et ils firent le chemin rapidement, pressés de retrouver leurs amis.

Les retrouvailles furent chaleureuses tandis que Bones donnait l'accolade à chacun. Ils commandèrent et passèrent le repas à discuter dans une ambiance très joyeuse. Au moment du café Brennan laissa échapper un puis deux bâillements discrets mais qui n'échappèrent pas à Angela.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es fatiguée, ma chérie. Tu rentres de vacances ; tu devrais déborder d'énergie dit Angela avec enthousiasme ;

- Je devrais mais impossible de fermer l'œil dans l'avion.

- OK, je vous ramène chez vous, décida t-il. Et puis il va falloir remonter toutes les valises dit-il à la cantonade ; je crois bien que Bones a dévalisé les magasins là-bas. Il accompagna ses paroles d'un sourire qui n'aurait pu être destiné qu'à Bones.

- Je vous préviens si vous vous moquez de moi, vous serez privé de cadeaux. Je trouverai bien à l'offrir à quelqu'un d'autre.

Tous le monde rit à la mine déconfite de Booth à cet instant.

Sur ce, ils se levèrent tous et se séparèrent, se promettant de se retrouver le lendemain au travail tandis que Booth et Brennan prenaient le chemin de la résidence. Les bagages déchargés, ils prirent encore un verre puis Booth prit congé laissant Bones se reposer.

**8 : L'appartement :**

Tempérance Brennan se retrouva enfin seule. Elle était partagée entre l'envie de s'allonger un moment et se détendre dans un bon bain chaud. Elle opta pour la seconde idée. Bien que la température extérieure avoisine les trente deux degrés, le bain chaud était tout fait relaxant ; et le sommeil vint la cueillir.

Elle se réveilla et regarda l'horloge murale, deux heures qu'elle trempait et l'eau maintenant était froide. Elle avait fait d'une pierre deus coups : se détendre et dormir un peu ; elle se sécha rapidement et passa un pantalon de toile légère avec un tee short. Elle s'attela au déballage des valises, les vêtements qu'elle tria, à passer au lavage et ceux qu'elle pouvait déjà ranger de suite. Elle rangea les cadeaux destinés à ses amis dans le grand placard de l'entrée, elle les emballerait plus tard. Enfin elle décida d'aller faire quelques courses de produits frais afin de préparer le repas pour ses deux invités qui devaient arriver dans la soirée.

Il était maintenant dix neuf et des coups furent frappés à la porte la faisant sursauter ; elle se précipita pour ouvrir et découvrit sur le pas David et Fox. Ils prirent le temps de se saluer remettant les effusions à plus tard. Rejoignant rapidement le parking souterrain, Tempérance Brennan fut présentée à quatre hommes qui étaient venus prêter main forte à ses amis pour transporter et monter les colis à destination. Le petit camion frigorifique sortit et passa le coin de la rue. Ses occupants n'ayant pas voulu s'attarder.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et les deux hommes, et Tempérance Brennan laissa enfin la première vague d'angoisse s'évacuer ; elle regarda ses amis qui partageaient apparemment le même soulagement.

- Et bien voilà déjà une bonne chose de faite.

- Tu veux les voir de plus prés. Demanda David à Tempérance.

- Quelle question stupide, lança Fox ; Bien sûr qu'elle veut les voir, c'est comme si tu demandais à un chien s'il veut un os !

Passant du salon à la chambre de Brennan, celle-ci appliqua une légère pression sur le mur où le lit avait été tiré. Une porte dérobée laissa le passage pour entrer dans l'appartement voisin. Ils avancèrent, les lieux avaient la même configuration que l'autre logement mais inversé. Pourtant celui-ci ne ressemblait en rien à un appartement conventionnel, pas de mobilier ou presque dans le coin destiné au salon mis à part quelques fauteuils de bureau ou de hauts tabourets placés devant des paillasses, terme employé dans le domaine scientifique pour désigner les plans de travail. Hormis les boites contenant fioles, éprouvettes et autres matériels indispensable pour les analyses, des appareils de traitements de l'information venaient compléter l'ensemble. Un petit laboratoire en somme. Une table d'autopsie trônait au centre de ce qui aurait du être la salle de séjour et sur les murs des écrans de radiographie, divers panneaux et une carte géographique du territoire américains. Ils s'avancèrent encore et entrèrent dans l'une des chambres qui, évidement n'avait pas cette fonction ici. Quatre grands congélateurs bahuts avaient été disposés contre les murs et un autre, à tiroirs, composaient le mobilier de la pièce.

David s'avança et précisa pour ses visiteurs.

- Madame, monsieur : la morgue ! Sympa non !

Ils s'approchèrent sans relever le commentaire du maitre des lieux. David souleva le couvercle d'un des congélateurs. Les deux autres posèrent les yeux sur le sac mortuaire à l'intérieur. Tempérance le cœur battant écarta délicatement les pans du suaire de plastique et resta, là, à regarder, ne pouvant détacher les yeux des yeux qui la fixaient.

Rompant le silence pesant, Fox s'exclama :- C'est dingue, comment voulez-vous qu'ils fassent la différence. Ils sont tellement semblables.

- Les autres sont dans le même état ? Demanda Brennan professionnelle.

- Pareil !et devançant la question muette qu'il voyait poindre dans le regard de ses collèges il ajouta plus doucement. Je vous rassure bien que cela m'eut été très pénible, je n'ai pas trouvé d'autres solutions que de les congeler vivants.

Une vague de nausée déferla sur la jeune femme mais elle tint bon.

- Je comprends, si tu les avais tué, Ils se seraient consumer spontanément.

- Tu as déjà vu çà, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire un mec congelé vivant ? Posant la main sur l'épaule de Brennan, Fox tenta de la réconforter

- Et je sais, Minas ma belle, ajouta-il affectueux, que David s'est arrangé pour qu'ils ne souffrent pas.

- Bien sûr, j'suis pas un monstre tout de même, s'emporta celui-ci vexé que l'on puisse douter de son humanité.

- Je sais, David. Mais tout de même c'est un être vivant, une créature certes venue d'ailleurs mais évoluée comme nous, douée d'intelligence, ressentant des sentiments sans aucun doute, on en est sûr maintenant et grâce à toi. Elle lui sourit compatissante. On oubliera pas Mia, elle s'est sacrifié pour toi, on le sait.

La tension était un peu redescendue. - Ce n'est pas facile non plus pour Fox. Ils ont enlevé ta sœur…

- Oui, répondit-il tristement. Et j'espère, je crois, je veux croire qu'elle est toujours en vie. Et dans un geste de colère contenue. Et puis Merde ! Vaudrait peut-être mieux qu'elle soit…, Dieu seul sait ce qu'ils ont pu lui faire Qu'elle soit morte. Déversant une rage contenue depuis trop longtemps. C'est fou çà, ils débarquent ici comme en terrain conquis. Leur monde est à l'agonie alors ils décident de nous envahir tout simplement comme si on avait moins de valeur qu'eux. S'obligeant à retrouver un semblant de calme. Pis j'en ai vu d'autres, croyez –moi, on me prend pour un fou au bureau mais ils n'ont aucune idée de ce qui se cache parmi nous. Il faut absolument en connaître plus sur eux même si…

David et Tempérance regardèrent Fox tristement. Ce n'était pas facile pour lui et Tempérance comprenait mieux encore son questionnement, ses doutes. Ne pas savoir était insupportable.

- Pourras-tu supporter ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire ? Ne vas-tu pas nous prendre pour des barbares nous aussi ? demanda doucement Tempérance.

- Faites ce que vous avez à faire. Je tiendrai le coup. Et puis, parmi tous, s'il y a quelqu'un qui ne ferait jamais aucun mal à quiconque intentionnellement c'est bien toi. Cà va aller, se fit-il rassurant. Je vais tenir bon comme toi tu as tenu bon.

Il était temps de mettre un terme à ce moment singulier ainsi David s'écria t-il en décideur.

-Bon pour ce soir, on en reste là. Maintenant il faut décider de la suite, comment, quoi faire ? Et avec qui ? Il se tourna vers son amie.

- Je verrai çà demain. Je vais réfléchir à la meilleure façon de leur apprendre et de vous présenter.

- En attendant si on dinait tranquille. Hein ! Souriant puis s'adressant à Fox :- on a un toit, un joli appart'. On va pouvoir vivre un petit moment comme un p'tit' couple nous deux, tapant sur l'épaule de Fox.

- T'avises pas de me faire des avances. OK ; Sinon tu risque de prendre mon poing dans ta G…( hip) mais les yeux rieurs contredisaient la menace qu'il venait de lancer.

Tempérance, alias Minas pour ces deux là, éclata de rire et ne voulu pas être un reste pour relâcher la pression.

- Ne comptez pas sur moi pour entrer dans votre danse, je n'ai pas l'intention de jouer ''les tranches de jambon'' Messieux. Entre vous deux mon cœur ne balance absolument pas. Tenez- vous le pour dit.

- Oh ! Oh ! Tu es bien catégorique là ; quelqu'un aurait-il réussi à ravir ton cœur ? …Ce mec qui travaille avec toi ?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas ! di-telle en faisant rapidement demi tour mais elle n'avait pu cacher ses yeux tristes et angoissés à ce moment même.

- S'il est aussi bien que tu l'as dit…çà va pas être facile, il a l'air un peu, comment dire.. il chercha ses mots. C'est pas facile de croire aux extra- terrestres, je comprends bien, nous ne sommes qu'une minorité à les avoir vu vraiment mais ils sont des millions, ici et partout dans le monde, à croire en leur existence sans en avoir aucune preuve. Donc tout n'est pas perdu. Courage et espoir. Cà va bien se passer, tu verras ! Termina David en déposant un baiser qui se voulait fraternel sur le front de Minas.

Ils parlèrent encore un peu et partir se coucher dans leurs appartement respectifs.

**9 : Questions, réponses :**

Cinq heures dix sept. Tempérance Brennan avait les yeux grands ouverts et fixait le plafond de sa chambre. Après s'être retournée plusieurs fois de gauche et de droite, sur le dos, sur le ventre, collé une raclée magistrale à son oreiller qui refusait obstinément de prendre la forme adéquate, elle s'évacua rageusement du lit ; inutile de vouloir se rendormir, elle n'y arriverait pas de toute façon.

Douche froide, café chaud servi au moins dans une soupière ! Elle s'habilla prestement et prit le chemin du Jefferson Institut. Elle pénétra dans le parking souterrain qui était encore désert. Dans un peu plus de deux heures cet endroit fourmirait de monde, elle déambula dans les couloirs, goutant le silence puis elle se rendit à son bureau pour se mettre au courant des dossiers qu'on lui avait destiné pendant son absence. Plongée dans sa lecture, elle entendit de petits coups discrets frappés à sa porte vitrée.

Angela pointa le bout de son nez :- Salut Brennan, alors prête à reprendre le collier ?

- A qui ?

- Brenn, tu es prête à reprendre le travail. En forme ? Tu es arrivée tôt.

- J'étais là vers six heures trente. Impossible de Dormir.

- Un problème ? Décalage horaire peut-être…

- Non Angie ! Catégorique enfin presque…

Angela ne fut pas dupe et puis Brennan avait l'air de vouloir ''discuter'' sans qu'elle ait besoin de la presser. Bizarre !

- Un p'tit café, là haut. On se sera mieux pour parler ; Les garçons ne sont pas encore arrivés, on est tranquille, si tu veux ?

Brennan se leva ?! Elles montèrent donc au petit salon de détente qui surplombait le labo, Angela alla servir deux tasses de café (personne sait où trouver ces mugs ?) et rejoignit son amie accoudée à la balustrade. Celle-ci prit le mug fumant l'entourant de ses deux mains cherchant à prendre un peu de chaleur ; même si la chaleur d'été commençait à se reprendre grâce à la verrière; Elle se replongea dans la contemplation du labo, en bas ; Angela attendit qu'elle veuille bien commencer à entamer la discussion. Enfin Brennan vint s'assoir sur le canapé et Angela la suivi.

- Angela, tu crois en Dieu ?

- Bizarre comme question pour commencer !- Heu ! Perplexe. La messe, le pape et tout çà ?

- Crois-tu vraiment qu'il y ait quelqu'un de plus haut, qui nous regarde, qui nous juge ? Tu crois aux miracles, au paradis… à l'enfer ?

- Hé ! Qu'est –ce qui t'arrive ma belle ? En voilà des questions. Et en plus sur ce sujet, c'est pas ton genre. Qu'est-ce tu as en tête ?

- Ange, c'est difficile…je sais qu'on me prend pour quelqu'un de froid, de distant. Quelqu'un qui met de côté le sentimental, l'émotionnel au profit de la rationalité, de la logique ; Qu'il est parfois difficile de me suivre.

Voyant son amie interrogative.

- Je ne peux pas nier que je suis çà mais…comment dire…même si j'ai vécu ces choses qui m'ont fait devenir méfiante envers les autres ; je ne suis pas aussi fermé que je veux le faire croire.

Guettent une réaction sur le visage Angela qui ne laissa rien paraitre.

- Il y a d'autres raisons qui font que je reste sur mes gardes ; qu'il me faut du temps, beaucoup de temps pour faire confiance aux gens.

Voyant que son amie ne réagissait toujours pas.

- Je me suis composé un rôle. Ces dernières paroles sonnaient comme un aveu.

- OK .Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir mais continue. Je te rattraperai…enfin j'espère.

- J'ai été abandonnée et tout çà, mon père…Mais je ne suis pas la seule au monde à avoir vécu çà, d'autres arrivent à vivre normalement. Tu me suis ?

Hochement de tête affirmatif d'Angela.

- Bon écoutes : Tu es intelligente, ouverte d'esprit, toujours de bons conseils enfin presque…

- C'est moche de douter de moi ; Surtout que c'est toi qui attaque le sujet. Un jour, tu verras que j'avais raison sur qui tu sais ! Répondit Angela un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Peut-être bien…

- Quoi ? Tu ne nies même plus. Sautant sur ses pieds, tel un diable de sa boite. Là y'a vraiment un truc qui cloche ; elle s'avança rapidement de Brennan et lui posa la main sur le front.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Ange, je…

- Je regarde si tu as de la fièvre. Pourtant t'as pas l'air malade. Presque déçue.

- Merci Ange, c'est sympa ! Vraiment.

- Je plaisante mais tu es vraiment étrange aujourd'hui ; Hier j'ai mis çà sur le compte du voyage mais j'ai bien vu qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait. Il s'est passé quelque chose durant ton séjour là- bas ?

- Non Ange, rien de spécial enfin…le dernier jour, j'ai reçu un coup de fil…qui fait que tout ce que j'ai construit jusqu'ici depuis sept ans va peut-être partir en Live.

- Pardon ?!

- Tu me comprends Ange, ne le fait pas exprès, tu veux bien. C'était dit comme une prière.

- Je suis désolé ma belle mais tu es un peu confuse là, tu vois.

- OK, je vais te dire pourquoi j'ai du mal à faire confiance. La Vraie raison mais avant je veux que tu saches et n'en doutes pas une seconde que même si je ne t'en ai pas parlé jusqu'à présent et bien que tu sois ma meilleur amie, c'était pour te protéger. Ouf cette tirade avait été dite d'un trait sans reprendre son souffle.

- Wouf ! Là tu me fais peur ! Elles gardèrent le silence plusieurs secondes les yeux dans les yeux.

- Je ne crois pas en Dieu Ange tu le sais mais je crois en une force supérieure et je parle d'une race supérieure. J…

- Tu plaisantes hein ! OK tu m'as bien fait marcher ; Vraiment tu es une très bonne actrice. Si si je t' ai vraiment cru.

Devant le sérieux et l'air désolé de Brennan elle commença vraiment à flipper.

- Tu es sérieuse ? C'est pas une blague ? Tu crois vraiment que les extra-terrestres existent ?

- Une ou plusieurs races et j'en ai la preuve.

- Brennan, t'as fumé quoi cette nuit ? t'as bu ou quoi ?

- Très bien Ange, je pensais que cela serait dur mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Je ne suis pas dingue mais j'aimerais pouvoir l'être quelques fois. Elle sortit son téléphone portable et le mis en mode vidéo. Et lui tendit d'un geste qui n'acceptait pas le refus. Angela fixa le petit écran une petite minute et demi, levant les yeux de temps à autres pour se faire confirmer silencieusement ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux.

- J'ai besoin de faits pour croire Angela et Cà, ce sont des preuves tangibles, pas des présomptions.

- Où tu as eu ces images ?

Angela était abasourdie mais elle voulait aller plus loin ; - et pourquoi tu m'en parle aujourd'hui ?

- Parce que je vais sans doute avoir besoin de toi dans les prochains jours et pas seulement de toi, Ange, de Jack et … de Booth…si vous ne me faites pas enfermer avant. Tenta t- elle de plaisanter.

Alors elle lui raconta d'une traite où, comment avec qui, passé ou avenir, elle comptait faire avancer ses recherches secrètes.

Angela ne l'avait pas interrompu durant toutes ses explications mais elle espérait qu'elle avait peut-être rêvé cette conversation à la limite du cauchemardesque.

- Tu veux que je recommence ou tu as tout imprimé dans ton cerveau ? Ange… ? Hou hou !

- Heu ! Je digère là. Je traite pas l'information à la vitesse de la lumière comme toi ; essaya-t-elle de plaisanter.

- Bon. OK. Tu veux que je fasse quoi au juste ?

Brennan osa un sourire timide encore partagé entre soulagement et peur puis…- Pour l'instant j'ai besoin que tu me conseille sur la façon de l'annoncer aux autres. Il y a beaucoup de choses en jeux Angie.

- Wouah ! çà va être coton. Bon du côté de Jack, je ne m'inquiète pas trop, conspiration, complot, sectes secrètes et autres bin's avec tes preuves en plus, il devrait se sentir comme un poisson dans l'eau.

- Par contre Booth… Il va te falloir être très, très…très convaincante.

- Je peux aussi te demander de faire comme si je ne t'avais rien dit. Dit-elle après trois secondes de réflexion. Oui finalement c'est mieux. On va faire comme çà. Oublies et hop, on fait comme si rien n'était. Elle se leva prestement pour partir.

- Hep hep hep. Tu rigoles là ; oublies et hop. T'es dingue ! Laisses-moi réfléchir ! On va trouver !

**10 : Révélations :**

Pour fêter son retour Tempérance avait préparé une petite soirée sympa avec ses amis sur les conseilles d'Angela.

Flash back

- En fait le mieux, ce serait que tu nous invites à diner ce soir pour nous donner nos petits cadeaux. On vient tous les trois, tu en profites pour nous présenter tes amis qui sont de passage et puis tu te lances.

- Je me lance comme çà, répondit Brennan presque hystérique ; je n'y arriverai jamais Ange, tu te rends compte !

- Le premier choc passé… Prévois tout de même quelques alcools forts au cas où. Tu leur montres tes preuves. Tes amis serons là pour t'épauler, tu vas pas non plus faire tout le boulot tout de même ; on te connait bien ma chérie et je crois qu'on peut te faire confiance même pour un truc aussi gros. . De deux choses l'une : Ils te, ils vous prennent pour des dingues et tout est fini ou ils te croient et ils te donnent un coup de main mais dans tous les cas, ils sauront se taire pour conserver le secret. Je leur fais confiance là dessus. Et puis je veux bien voir leurs têtes lorsque tu leur diras, çà devrait valoir son pesant de cacahouètes ! Puis j'avoue que j'adore ton nouveau vocabulaire, enfin nouveau ! Tu t'es bien fichu de nous ! ''Je ne vois pas ce que cela veut dire'', ''je ne comprends pas…''pourquoi faire croire que tu es une autre personne ? Pourquoi n'es- tu pas resté toi-même et presque passer pour une gourde handicapé de la vie ? Là, pour le coup, c'est moi qui ne comprends pas !

- C'était plus simple ; Les gens se lassent vite de devoir supporter une malade, asociale qui comprend rien à la vie du dehors.

- Mais on s'est accroché aux branches…

- Oui, je ne sais pas si je dois vous remercier de ne pas m'avoir facilité la vie en me rejetant simplement.

- On est tombé sous le charme ! Tiens j'y pense là : - Super. Sweet vient de perdre une cliente, tu fais aussi dans la psyhco maintenant ?

- Heu ! Disons que j'ai quelques compétences dans le domaine. Brennan craignait déjà la réaction de sa meilleure amie mais quitte à être dans les aveux, elle n'en était pas à un prés …

- Quelques compétences comment… ?

- Un doctorat en psycho. Répondit Brennan d'une toute petite voix.

- Oh non ! Si…ca c'est géant et Sweet n'a rien vu ? Tu m'étonne ! Morte de rire ! Et moi dans tous çà, nos papotages… Demanda encore Angela tout de même un peu contrariée de s'être fait berner

- Te moque pas Ange, je te jure que des fois j'ai failli tout faire voler en éclat, mais j'ai toujours été sincère, tu me crois.

- Et toi qui dis détester mentir.

Blessée, Brennan était blessée par ces derniers mots et Angela le vit de suite.

- Oh pardon ma chérie ; elle l'a prit dans ses bras comme elle l'avait fait de nombreuses fois auparavant. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

- J'ai toujours dit la vérité Ange crois- moi, j'ai toujours été sincère avec vous ; je ne vous ai jamais menti, j'ai menti par omission, je le confesse mais tu peux comprendre… Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Ce que son amie pensait d'elle ; ce que ses amis pensaient d'elle était important. Et ce que pensait Booth était Important.

- Je n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui si je ne vous avais pas eu. Crois-moi ! Je t'en prie.

- Je te crois, allez. Un petit café, on va bosser, tout le monde arrive. On sèche ses larmes, on relève la tête ; Allez !! Disons que cet après midi tu pars plus tôt pour nous recevoir. Moi, je me charge des invit' ! çà marche ?

- cà marche ! Petit sourire reconnaissant.

Et Angela tenta de claquer la main de Brennan qui le lui rendit spontanément. Elles éclatèrent d'un rire victorieux.

- Je crois que je vais encore plus adorer la ''nouvelle Brennan'' et pas que moi j'espère…

- Ange tu ne changeras donc jamais !

Moi ? Tu rigole !

Fin de flash back

**11 : Une digestion difficile :**

Donc dix neuf heures trente, tout était fin prêt, la table mise pour sept couverts. Tempérance et une autre femme mettaient la dernière touche à un plateau d'amuses bouche tout en discutant joyeusement. Ce qui arrangeait Brennan ; Le mot d'ordre était relaxation, pendant qu'elle blaguait, son cerveau n'angoissait pas à ce qui allait suivre.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte mais les filles n'entendirent pas, toutes absorbées dans leur fou rire, ainsi ce fut Fox qui se dévoua pour aller ouvrir. La première surprise passée, Angela entra suivie de Jack et Booth. Ce dernier entendit des rires provenant de la cuisine et fut surpris, il ne pensait pas que Bones avait d'autres invités à sa table; il avait déjà tiqué plus tôt que cela soit Angela qui se charge des invitations chez Bones. Mais bon.

- Entrez, entrez, je me présente Fox ; je vais prévenir Minas que ses invites sont arrivés. Tandis qu'ils se retrouvaient dans le séjour où les attendait David.

- Minas !!? Tous en cœur avait relevé le surnom.

- Oui enfin Temp' Tempérance (oups boulette !) ; vous l'appelez comment vous ?

- Angela et Jack d'une voix : - Brennan. Tandis que Booth :- Bones.

- Bones !!! Fit Fox surprit prenant David comme à témoin. Elle doit adorer ! Fit-il moqueur à l'adresse de Booth.

- Bon alors, Bones. Lança t-il hilare en trottinant vers la cuisine ; - Tout le monde est là, on peut commencer la fête.

Tempérance s'essuya les mains, se tourna vers l'autre jeune femme quémandant un dernier encouragement de son amie ;

- Relax, ma fille ; tout va bien se passer ; de toute façon les dés sont jetés, A la grâce de Dieu comme on dit chez nous, ajouta-elle. Alors Go.

Brennan planta un sourire sur ses lèvres, redressa les épaules et partit a l'assaut.

Un regard de tueur dans les yeux…

**12 : Un apéritif presque parfait**

Elle s'avança rapidement non sans ignorer les nouveaux venus et pointa un doigt vengeur dans la poitrine de Fox. Un Fox qui recula sous la menace- Alors, toi tu n'essaie même pas de m'appeler Bones. OK. Sinon je t'étripe vit'fait.

Un Ange passe devant une Angela, un Jack médusé. Tandis que Booth s'élançait, s'interposant entre les deux adversaires (Tel un Preux chevalier venant au secours du plus faible et bla bla bla)

- Hé Bones. On se calme. Il a voulu seulement blagué. Mais qu'est- ce que c'est que ces manières ?

- Tempérance ! Le ton était autoritaire et attendait d'être obéit. La dite Tempérance se figea sur place tandis tous tournèrent la tête en direction de la voix qui se tenait en retrait jusqu'ici.

- Tu manques à tous tes devoirs. Tu ne veux pas nous présenter tes amis ? demanda la jeune femme qui affichait un joli sourire.

Etait-sa tenue qui fit que nos trois amis restèrent coi (Quoi ? pardon où, comment, où cours-je ?).

- Heu ! Pardon. Veuillez m'excuser. S'avançant Brennan commença les présentations.

- Angela Montenégro. Une collège et ma meilleure amie avec Jack, Jack Hodgings et L'agent spécial Seeley Booth nous sommes partenaire et amis (jusqu'à maintenant compléta la même petite voix) Booth gratifia l'assemblée d'un sourire charmeur.

Se tournant gracieusement vers les autres elle reprit : - Sœur Marie de la Rédemption, disons que nous avons fait un bout de chemin ensemble.

Elle s'avança pour serrer la main de chacun en précisant amusée devant la surprise affichée par les trois arrivants : - disons que je suis une sorte d'Ange Gardien même si cela peut paraitre bien présomptueux. Puis elle ajouta encore : - Vous savez Tempérance a toujours été très impulsive bien que j'espérais qu'elle ait dompté ce léger défaut.

Booth ne put retenir un rire mais son visage reflétait la perplexité.

- On parle bien de la même Bones, ma Bones là ? Bones impulsive ?

- Il faut le voir pour croire, jeune…Seeley c'est çà !? Je sais que c'est sacré numéro mais une bonne fille tout de même. Son regard chaleureux à l'adresse de cette dernière reflétait sa sincère affection.

Reprenant donc un peu gênée tout de même.

-Fox Mulder et David Vincent, des amis.

Jack Hodgins s'était sans doute transformé en statue de sel car d'abord il ne dit rien puis tout à coup…

- Heu ! Petite précision, Juste pour être sûr ! Fox Mulder, comme Fox Mulder des phénomènes paranormaux et des extra-terrestres ? Du FBI ?

- Celui- là même ; plaisir de se savoir reconnu, çà me change, fit-il flatté.

- Asseyez- vous, je vais… Tenta Brennan à l'assemblée.

- Encore une petite précision…

- Jack ! s'écria Angéla

- Si tu veux bien ? S'adressant à Brennan.

- David Vincent comme David Vincent pour chasseur d'une race extra-terrestre venue envahir notre monde ?

- Pil poil dans le mille, mon gars ; Il s'adressa à Brennan. – alors lui je l'aime bien, il a l'air super informé ce mec, pas besoin d'enrober dans la dentelle pour l'avoir avec nous.

_Booth les regarda tous un peu… perdu. Je suis dans la dix neuvième dimension là. Je vais me réveiller. Bones, ma Bones et la sœur, la sœur une amie. Bones amie avec une sœur ?! Et ces deux là !!Tien j'y pense même pas. Bones impulsive et amis avec des cinglés chasseurs de ET. Je vais me réveiller._

_Booth serra la main de chacun, un peu désorienté, juste un peu alors._

_Bones avait l'air un peu différente. Un peu, Tu parle !!!_

Et c'est dans cette ambiance tout à fait… Ordinaire … ! Que nos amis entamèrent l'apéritif_._

**13 : Et la croyance alors :**

Tous assis autour de la table de salon.

- Alors maintenant vous fréquentez des types qui croient aux extra-terrestres. Vous voulez bien m'expliquer votre raisonnement, j'avoue être assez curieux. Demanda Booth partagé entre curiosité et envie de rire. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice en regardant Bones.

Celle-ci sembla réfléchir un moment, ses yeux fixés sur Booth mais fut devancée par Mulder.

- OH, ne vous moquez pas Booth, je suis tout de même la preuve que le gouvernement s'intéresse à ces ''histoires'' même s'ils veulent, pour leur propre sécurité ou tranquillité, tourner çà en dérision.

- Enfin quoi ! On parle de ET là. Des petits hommes verts.

- De un, ils ne sont pas verts, de deux 1947, Roswell Booth, trop de tapage pour que ce soit juste un cinglé délirant. C'était un paysan qui a trouvé ces trucs et… S'emballa Hodgins ;

- Ben tiens, j'avoue que cela ne m'étonne pas ? Une aubaine pour un fan de la conspiration !

- Voulez vous me dire pourquoi un paysan à peine sorti de sa cambrousse aurait inventé une histoire aussi rocambolesque ; quel serait son mobile ?

- Un cinglé qui veut passer à la une des journaux nationaux !

- Ben c'est çà, un peu simpliste non ? Un bouseux qui veut devenir star. Qui fabrique une soucoupe volante, il la massacre à coup de barre à mine pour faire plus vrai et y fout le feu, sans oublier les cadavres bien entendu. OK ? Il avait démarré au quart de tour comme chaque fois qu'on parlait de ces sujets préférés. Reprenant avec encore plus de véhémence. Février 1949, un site militaire voit le jour en plein de désert du Névada et dont tous les ''officiels '' s'accordent à nier son existence ? Vous avez entendu parler de la Zone 51, rassurez-moi ?

Booth n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ils y croyaient vraiment ! Des dingues ! Juste des dingues. Amis de Bones, un peu bizarroïde soit, comparée à la normalité standard mais là…

- Booth. Sa voix le sortit de ses réflexions ; Un murmure presque. Hormis les extra-terrestres d'Hodgins, Il y a des théories selon lesquelles leur présence ne date pas d'aujourd'hui…

- Mais encore… Il voulait lui laisser une chance ; les yeux dans les yeux comme si personne n'était là, présent. Juste eux, leurs regards mêlés.

- Les pyramides. Leurs constructions restent toujours énigmatiques, inexplicables par rapport à la technologie que pouvaient avoir les maitres d'œuvre de l'époque… La civilisation aztèque. On a retrouvé des fresques illustrant des opérations chirurgicales et en particulier ce qui ressemble beaucoup à une transplantation cardiaque. Les hommes représentés ne semblent pas, l'opinion diverge, ils ne semblent avoir la morphologie d'un représentant de la race indienne du cœur des Andes.

- Waouf ! là, vous me posez une colle ; effectivement j'ai déjà entendu c….

- Léonard de Vinci : 1452-1519. Artiste, inventeur, peintre de génie, italien. Nostradamus. Astrologue Français 1503-1566…

- Ok, et vous pensez que c'étaient des extra-terrestres ?

- Certains le pensent ; mais il n'y a pas de preuves, je vous l'accorde, c'est simplement une conjoncture, une conviction… Enfin pour moi.

Angela qui jusqu'ici était restée silencieuse, écoutant avec attention cette joute verbal, se décida à prendre la parole avant que ces deux là ne s'étripent.

- Et vous ma sœur qu'en pensez-vous ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, maintenant le point de mire de cette .assemblée.

Celle-ci baissa les yeux puis les regarda à son tour la mine malicieuse. Sachant qu'Angela connaissait le but de cette petite réunion amicale ; s'accorda un instant de réflexion.

- Donc vous demandez à une religieuse qui a prononcé ses vœux si elle croit à l'existence d'un Etre Supérieur pour qui, sans preuve aucune, des millions personnes ont sacrifiées leur vie, se dévouant corps et âme à ce qui pourrait n'être qu'un ''mythe''.

- C'est çà ; dans la Bible on parle de miracles, de paroles de paix, du sacrifice du Christ pour l'humanité ; mais il faut une sacrée dose de foi pour y croire, non… ? Angéla se faisait l'avocate du diable.

- Bien sûr mais peut-être est-ce seulement le concept qui a suffit pour que les gens y adhérent depuis plus de deux siècles maintenant.

- Vous êtes sérieuse ? demanda Booth interloqué. Je suis catholique et pratiquant alors j'avoue que ce genre de discourt venant de la part de quelqu'un comme vous, çà me dépasse !

-Tout dans la religion, notre religion n'est pas très reluisant Seeley. Mais je crois que cet Etre a vraiment existé maintenant qu'il soit Dieu…C'est sans doute un être beaucoup plus évolué que nous ; qu'il habite dans le ciel me laisse un peu sur ma faim ! enfin c'est une image, bien sûr. Mais je crois que ça vaut le cout de perpétuer son idée, qui au départ est très louable, non ? L'idée première de ces visiteurs était de partager avec nous leur sagesse. Jai une vision de la religion et je m'y suis impliquée totalement tandis que Tempérance a sa version très simplifiée et rapportée à l'essentiel. Le Bien et le Mal.

- Oui, je crois que vous avez raison et cette philosophie se tient. Répondit Booth un peu déboussolé.

Elle continue

- Oui après son ''départ, nous avons été laissé de nouveau à nous même où les abus ont recommencé. Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop. Lutte pour le pouvoir, l'intérêt à primé en utilisant Dieu comme excuse. On a convaincue les gens par la terreur. Voyez l'Inquisition dont Rome ose à peine reconnaitre la faute…Face à des croyants comme moi qui ont la foi, qu'il soit d'une religion ou d'une autre, il y a les athées puis les pragmatistes comme Tempérance jusqu'au jour où….

_ Booth était littéralement captivé, hypnotisé par la jeune femme. Il n'avait pas réfléchi à cette alternative de croyance ! Une façon différente de voir les choses, une possibilité de se ''créer '' sa propre religion. Mais que voulait dire : jusqu'au jour où…, Avait-il seulement envi de le savoir ?_

_-_ Passons à table, voulez vous ? Nous vous laissons un moment pour méditer sur mes propos. Termina –t- elle doucement.

Bones chercha les yeux de Booth, elle se voulait rassurante. Elle se leva du canapé, avança délicatement la main à la rencontre de celle de Booth

- Venez m'aider à apporter les entrées, vous voulez ? Demanda- t- elle gentiment accompagné d'un sourire si charmant.

Comme envouté, Booth prit la main tendue et ils allèrent, comprirent les autres, s'isoler dans la cuisine.

Bonnes se retourna vers lui, captant encore les yeux de Booth qui ne chercha pas à se dérober. Leurs visages étaient maintenant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Bones laissa passer quelques instants puis demanda dans un murmure qui n'était plus qu'un souffle.

- Vous avez confiance en moi Booth ?...encore quelques secondes. Booth l'a fixait d'un regard si profond qu'il semblait à Bones qu'il voulait scruter les profondeurs de son âme. Et elle se laissa faire ne cherchant pas à rompre le contact puis reprit :

- Je ne vous demande aucunement de renier ce en quoi, pardon, en Qui vous croyez ! Je vous demande seulement d'ouvrir votre esprit à une autre vérité. Mais… Quoi que vous décidiez ensuite, quoi que vous puissiez apprendre, quelles que soient les révélations que je vous ferai ; sachez qu'aujourd'hui je voulais partager avec vous ce secret. J'avais besoin de le faire depuis quelques temps déjà mais les circonstances n'étaient appropriées. (au souvenir de opération de Booth, un voile passa devant ses yeux) Vous me comprenez ?... Nous avons basé notre relation sur la confiance, l'un en vers l'autre, n'est-ce pas ? Nous n'avons pas de secret l'un pour l'autre ; Aujourd'hui je veux partager cette dernière chose qui me pèse avec vous. Booth ne dit mot…consentement implicite. Encore quelques instants et ils se forcèrent, à contre cœur, à rompre ce contact…

Booth sentait au fond de lui-même, au fond de son âme, plus fort qu'une intuition, bien plus fort, qu'ils venaient de franchir tous les deux, une étape vers une nouvelle intimité encore plus profonde. Bones voulait lui ouvrir de nouvelles portes. Allait-il y entrer, l'oserait-il seulement ?

**14 : J'ai pensé à vous…**

Les convives, d'un accord commun tacite, conversèrent agréablement de choses et d'autres en évitant les ''sujets épineux'' durant le diner. Booth, peut-être un peu plus plongé dans ses réflexions que les autres qui respectèrent son manque de participation.

Bones, en particulier, lui jetait de temps à autres quelques œillades discrètes essayant de deviner son état d'esprit.

Ils en étaient au dessert : de la tarte meringuée aux cerises évidemment, que Bones apporta fièrement osant même gratifier Booth d'un clin d'œil amusé et peut-être plus…

Booth sentit son cœur s'emballer, battre plus vite ; il lui avait semblé plus tôt que Bones était différente mais là, à cet instant il en était sûr ; Bones était différente. Il ne pu définir ce qu'il vit dans ses yeux ou il n'osa pas de peur de … Une nouvelle femme avait remplacé, effacé la Bones qu'il connaissait ! Comme si la carapace qui recouvrait la personnalité de sa partenaire, son amie, avait explosé en millions de particules pour faire émerger une autre personne. Une femme qui s'employait à l'apprivoiser. Il n'eut pas peur ; Il connaissait la nature profonde de Bones et sut qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Il avait confiance quelques soient ces révélations et ses raisons. Bones lui apporterait les réponses.

Elle le regarda avec une douceur infinie, une délicatesse que jamais il ne lui avait encore vue.

Angela toujours aussi enjouée, le bout en train de la troupe de fouines demanda malicieusement :

- Eh Brennan ! Au fait, tu n'as rien oublié ?

Brennan lança un regard d'incompréhension à son amie, la bouche encore pleine…elle déglutie rapidement et se leva prestement.- Quoi ?... oh oui le café ; pardon, j'y vais tout de suite.

- Brenn chérie ; le café si tu veux …Rien d'autre ? Brennan sembla réfléchir puis…Eureka ! j'ai trouvé ! petite révélation qui avait trouvé le chemin pour sortir de son joli crâne d'anthropologue ; souriante maintenant à …

- Quelle andouille je suis ! je vous ai rapporté des petits cadeaux de mon voyage.

Tout le monde sembla ravi et maintenant impatient.

- J'ai besoin d'aide, allez hop, on se bouge Angie… s'il vous plait ; Angela l'a suivie donc…

Elles revinrent les bras chargés et posèrent le tout sur la table.

- Donc ma sœur pour toi, petit souvenir de Lourdes. Fox, Vincent et puis Hodgins, Angela et pour vous Booth.

- Pour moi, vous avez pensé à moi ?

- Evidemment ! Comme si la question était ridicule.

Angela ramena naturellement sa science : - A l'encontre du dicton : '' Loin des yeux, loin du cœur''.

- Angi ! Brennan fit les gros yeux les levant au ciel.

- Quoi ! de l'air de pas y toucher.

- Vous pouvez les ouvrir, reprit Brennan.

Chacun s'exécuta donc dans un silence quasi religieux tandis que leur hôtesse allait mettre une musique douce pour accompagner, apportant ainsi une ambiance feutrée. (J'ai choisi : ''J'attendais'' De Céline Dion, en plus ces paroles … wouaf).

Sœur Mairie de la Rédemption reçue une petite statuette contenant de l'eau bénite et provenant de ce haut de pèlerinage qu' était Lourdes ; David un ensemble de jeu case tête ; Vincent fut comblé par un livre sur l'architecture française ; Angela un joli nécessaire de voyage d'un des plus grand couturier de l'hexagone et Hodgins un tableau contenant une collection d'insectes typiquement originaire de la faune de ce pays.

Quant à Booth, il découvrit un livre sur les vins qu'il commença à feuilleter, il était écrit dans une langue bizarre…

- Heu ! Booth. J'avais commencé à traduire le texte mais les événements ont fait que je n'ai pas tout fini. Tout est sur mon ordinateur, dés que j'ai une minute, je m'y atèle. Promis.

- Vous avez l'intention de me traduire ce livre, en entier, juste pour moi ??!

- Où serait l'intérêt de tel ouvrage si vous ne pouvez pas en comprendre le texte ? Ce n'est pas une de vos BD. A moins que vous ne vouliez que seulement regarder les images ? Compléta- t- elle mutine.

- Merci Bones, merci çà me touche vraiment ! c'est..c'est..

- C'est un plaisir pour moi. Ca vous plait ?

- Bien sur. Et sans réfléchir, sans aucune préméditation, il déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de Bones.

Oups ! là. Qu'est ce que je viens de faire ? Emporté par l'élan, j'ai sans doute gaffé. Booth totalement troublé par ce qu'il venait d'oser faire.

Wouah ! Je viens de me faire agresser par un petit papillon tout léger qui vient de me butiner. Elle sentit son cœur palpiter, vitesse subluminique…Approximativement.

Se rapprochant de son oreille pour n'être entendu que de lui seul.

- J'espère que vous n'allez pas regretter ce geste tout à l'heure. Je vous en voudrais beaucoup je crois. Un regard d'une complicité, d'une délicatesse accompagnait ces paroles susurrées juste pour lui seul.

_Là, c'est sur je rêve. J'ai loupé quelque chose. Je suis au paradis ! C'est çà…Non je dors. Je suis en plein phantasme. Pinces-toi idiot, tu vas te réveiller. Reprendre pied dans la réalité. _Aïe !!!

- Vous ne devriez pas douter autant, Booth. Pis après tout c'est vous qui avez instauré cette absurdité.

-Quoi ?

- La ligne Booth

En un éclair la compréhension de cette remarque le cloua sur place.

- Si vous changez d'avis…ou si… Je me rendrai à votre décision. Promis. Et de plus je ne demande aucunes explications. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous justifier.

Alors que Bones le laisse ''scotché'' là. Il déglutit péniblement, sa pomme d'Aden coincée entre deux étages. Il s'humidifia les lèvres en y passant délicatement la langue et s'essuya du bout des doigts en étirant ses celles-ci... Waouh, c'était chaud et son regard troublé le confirmait

(J'adore cette petite scène lorsqu'il est avec Cullen, premier épisode avec Epps lorsqu'il souffle de soulagement alors que Cullen accepte qu'il travaille avec Bones et l'avocate rousse. Ce geste est vraiment hyper sexy ! Non ? J'suis troublée mouah…!)

Angela pour une fois fut prise de court, la mâchoire tombée au trente sixième dessous. Proche de Booth elle entendit cette petite conversation pour le moins intime et…Absolument… Sans aucune équivoque.

**15 : Un passage vers…**

Il était vingt deux heures vingt cinq.

- Bien. Maintenant que notre petit père Noël a vidé sa hotte si on passait aux choses sérieuses ?

David prit naturellement la direction des opérations tandis que ses deux amis s'étaient rapprochés de lui, affirmation tacite qu'ils le reconnaissaient pour chef.

Il partit donc vers les chambres suivi d'Angéla, Hodgins et Booth, Fox et Brennan les laissant passer devant eux, sœur Marie suivait confirmant ainsi son statut de simple observatrice.

Angéla, Hodgins et Booth questionnèrent Brennan des yeux et celle-ci leur fit un signe de tête rassurant.

Arrêté devant la porte de la chambre de Brennan.

- Puis-je ? Demanda David. Nouveau signe affirmatif de Brennan.

C'était un lieu où seule Angéla avait eu le privilège de pénétrer. La chambre de belle dimension, devait être très clarteuse, devinèrent-ils car la nuit commençait à tomber. Les meubles en bois exotique très clairs. Le pan faisant face au grand lit était couvert de cadres paysagers et de petites photos personnelles ou en groupe des fouines. Booth sourit à la vue de ces visages, même Zack et lui. Sa représentation dans ce lieu si intime le troubla, il du pourtant se détourner de sa contemplation, attiré par un mouvement derrière lui.

Fox et Brennan s'employaient à tirer le lit pour libérer l'espace. Booth remarqua entre temps, posé sur une des tables de chevet Gasper le petit cochon et étira ses lèvres avec tendresse.

Une Porte dérobée de petite taille s'ouvrit et David les invita à le suivre.

Tous passé, la porte se referma sans bruit.

Tous étaient là, rassemblés.

- Lorsque nous vous parlions de preuves, c'est de ce qui est ici dont nous vous parlions.

Il va sans dire que les deux fouines et l'agent du FBI qu'était Booth n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Un passage secret d'un appartement à l'autre s'en que personne ne puisse se douter de quoi que ce soit. Puis cette porte habillement cachée, c'était…Bluffant ? Pour prendre de telles précautions, le sujet devait être grave.

Ils pénétrèrent donc dans ce qui était un laboratoire sans nul doute. Les uns laissèrent regarder les autres, leur laissant le temps de découvrir leur matériel.

Après un temps qui lui paru raisonnable, David prit la parole.

- Nous allons déjà vous faire un bref topo de la situation, essayé d'être clair ; Bien sûr vous avez le droit d'être surpris mais les questions viendront plus tard. A toi Minas !

La jeune femme s'avança au centre de la pièce, prit sa respiration puis entama le spitch qu'elle avait du répéter mille fois dans sa tête. Sa Voix était presque fluide mais de temps à autre les mots étaient saccadés par le stress.

- Très bien. La première chose que vous devez savoir sur ces êtres, ces visiteurs, c'est que nous n'avons jamais pu examiner une de leur dépouille. Impossible donc de faire une autopsie ; Lorsqu'ils meurent, ils se consument instantanément en ne laissant derrière eux qu'une poignée de cendre. D'où la difficulté à découvrir d'éventuelles particularités propres à les éradiquer d'une façon ''humaine''.

Ils ont notre apparence donc ils semblent humain, seul signe extérieur de reconnaissance pour des gens dans la confidence comme nous, leur auriculaire qui reste rigide.

Nous pensons, cela reste à confirmer, qu'ils n'ont pas de cœur. Ils ont un système sanguin dont on ne connait pas la composition exacte. Comme physiquement ils nous ressemblent, ils peuvent se cacher sous n'importe quel ''déguisement'' sociale. Avec toute fois une préférence certaine pour ce qui peut les servir. Employés dans une usine High teck, distributeur d'énergie, milieu médical, représentant des forces de l'ordre, militaire, police, juge et même agent, technicien d'agence gouvernementale comme le FBI.

A ce mot Booth ne peut rester silencieux.

- Vous rigolez Bones ?

- Je préférerais que ce soit une blague mais je suis désolée Booth…Non laissez-moi finir…S'il vous plait. ? Mulder est bien placé pour le savoir. OK. Sa voix bien que pleine de regrets était catégorique.

- Jusqu'à aujourd'hui aucun corps donc pas de possibilité de travailler sur de la ''matière'' mais…

- Hodgins est le plus rapide…- Maintenant vous en avez récupéré ? C'est çà ?

- Ne racontes pas n'importe quoi Hodgie, t'as entendu…dit Angéla.

- Nous avons des corps.

- Quoi, Booth s'est approché de celle qu'ils appelaient Minas, Les yeux dans les yeux bien que plus d'un mètre les sépare….- où les avez-vous planqué ? Dites-moi. Un pas de plus.

- Ici ! Elle ne détourne pas les yeux.

- Comment çà ici, à Washington ?

- Oui à Washington mais plus prés encore, ici dans l'autre pièce.

_ Un silence pesant s'abat sur la pièce. Il semble que chacun retient son souffle. Les uns redoutent la réaction des autres ; quand aux autres ils interrogent du regard Fox.., David.., Minas... Espérant sans doute, mais rien ne vient, un revirement qui mettrait fin à ce canular dont ils seraient les victimes._

- Par ici. _Le temps n'est plus aux mots_. Minas fend l'espace entre ses trois amis du labo, et pénètre dans une des chambres meublée uniquement des congélateurs.

- Ne me dites pas qu'ils sont là ! Booth est sans voix tandis qu'Hodgins s'approche de l'un des bahuts.

Minas le devance et fait basculer le couvercle révélant le cadavre de l'alien.

Partagés entre la peur de regarder et une curiosité morbide, Angéla et Booth s'approchent lentement ; Minas écarte précautionneusement la housse mortuaire et le visage apparait.

Pas besoin de phrase, Minas répond à la question silencieuse de Booth.

- Homme entre trente et trente cinq ans, type caucasien, environ un mètres soixante dix, cheveux bruns, yeux brun.

- Cause de la mort ? L'agent spécial du FBI est revenu. La mâchoire serrée, une veine battante sur sa tempe, les poings se serrent à intervalles réguliers. L'homme, l'ami a cédé sa place.

Minas ne s'en formalise pas. C'est une professionnelle qui fait face à un autre professionnel.

- Comme nous l'avons dit, j…

C'est David qui continu ; déchargeant ainsi Minas du poids de cette prochaine révélation macabre.

- C'est moi qui me suis chargé de çà. Ils s'affrontent tous les deux un instant.

- Je leur ai administré un sédatif puissant. Sa vue se brouille quelques secondes. Le souffle est court, le souvenir semble douloureux malgré les impératifs de la mission qu'il s'est donné ; je les ai soumis ensuite à une température permettant une congélation rapide et sans douleur.

- Bordel ! Vous voulez quoi au juste. S'écrie Booth. Pourquoi vous décidez de nous dire çà à nous ? Hodgins passe encore ! Il le regarda furieusement comme s'il était responsable. Mais Moi ? Et Angéla ?

Brennan s'était figée. Le doute, la crainte puis la peur vinrent s'entrechoquer dans son cerveau.

Le doute. Avait-elle surestimé Booth, n'avait-il pas l'esprit assez ouvert pour… comprendre ?

La crainte. Que Booth refuse ses arguments fussent-ils accompagnés de preuves.

La peur. Qu'il parte maintenant en claquant la porte et refuse désormais de lui adresser la parole, la jugeant complètement folle ; Indigne d'être son ami.

Avant même que personne ne puisse réagir, elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant de l'appartement, les larmes aux yeux.

- Bones. Cria Booth. Mais elle continua sa course. Il ne rencontra que le mur refermé derrière elle. Tempérance ! Il frappa des poings sur le passage. Furieux mais plus encore, désespéré.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il se retourna doucement. Sœur Marie était là face à lui.

- Je crois qu'elle a eu peur de votre réaction Seeley ! Laissez lui un peu de temps pour se reprendre et vous en discuterez plus tard, d'accord ? Sa voix était douce et compatissante.

Il lui signifia son accord d'un signe de tête.

Je vais vous donner quelque chose que Tempérance voulait vous remettre tout à l'heure.

Angéla et Hodgins s'étaient rapprochés.

- A vous aussi ! Elle souhaitait que vous le regardiez tranquillement chez vous sans que nous puissions vous influencer d'aucune manière. C'est votre amie… Elle vous laisse le libre arbitre concernant la suite que vous voudrez bien donner à cette soirée. En attendant peut-être… David et Fox se feront un plaisir de vous expliquer en quoi vous pourriez nous être utile. Car ils ont vraiment besoin de vous.

Ainsi retournèrent-ils vers les deux hommes qui discutaient dans ce qui pour circonstance, avait été agencé en bureau. (Enfin une chose normal dans ce monde de fous !)

**16 : S'ouvrir aux autres….**

Angela se préparait un café pendant que les deux hommes buvaient une bière. Ils avaient convenu d'un commun accord, de regarder le DVD ensemble ; puisqu'on avait sollicité leur aide autant pouvoir en discuter dans la foulée au lieu de ressasser chacun de son côté.

Lorsqu'ils étaient revenus dans l'appartement de Brennan, celui-ci était désert, aucune traces d'elle. Alors que les fouines et Booth s'inquiétaient, sœur Marie les rassura :

- Tempérance réapparaitra d'ici quelques heures ; elle a toujours fait çà lorsqu'elle a besoin de récupérer. Elle marche, çà peut durer des heures, elle aura trouvé un coin où pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement. Elle va revenir, détendez- vous.

Alors les garçons, prêts, demanda Angéla, la télécommande dans la main

- Hey, Booth, hey, Angéla, hey Hodgnis.

-Etant donné les événements dont vous avez été les témoins. J'aimerais clarifier un peu les choses me concernant. Vous devez certainement vous poser quelques questions, n'est-ce –pas ?

Tempérance Brennan a un petit sourire sans joie. Elle s'est assise sur le canapé. Elle cherche ses mots.

- Vous m'avez fait confiance jusqu'ici donc la moindre des choses serait que je sois totalement honnête avec vous .Un jour Max m'a donné une cassette où il y avait un message de ma mère ; me confiant pourquoi elle était partie avec mon père, nous laissant seuls avec… Russ. Le ton est douloureux. C'est certainement de la lâcheté et je m'en excuse mais plus qu'affronter vos regards, j'ai préféré enregistrer ce DVD. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais eu le courage de vous expliquer de vive voix. Elle essaye de rire mais cela sonne faux.

Le docteur Tempérance Brennan anthropologue, ayant affronté tant de dangers, avoir peur d'un face à face avec vous. C'est ridicule hein !...Vous devez me prendre pour une idiote.

Elle change de position, preuve de son malaise.

Booth regarde l'écran, il se sent troublé. Le trouble de Bones s'insinue en lui mais il ne trouve pas son amie idiote, il ne la trouve pas lâche mais comprends que certaines choses sont difficiles à dire, à avouer. Alors il fixe l'écran comme si cela pouvait le raccrocher de sa Bones, lui insuffler du courage.

Jusqu'à l'âge de quinze ans, j'étais comme n'importe quel ado, je m'amusais, j'avais des loisirs, des hobbys comme tout le monde ; je regardais la télé, j'écoutais les hits de l'époque, j'allais même au cinéma si si ! Et j'étais en même temps une excellente élève, jamais un B Booth, je vous l'ai dit. Elle sourit. Puis Russ est parti, les familles d'accueils et je me suis refermée sur moi-même, focalisant ma vie sur les études, une façon de me protéger…ce fut une dure période, solitaire. Personne ne se souciait de moi je m'en accommodais très bien. Mon grand-père m'a sorti de cet enfer, j'avais un peu plus de dix sept ans, quelques mois de répit mais de courte durée hélas, car lui aussi est parti, il est mort. Ensuite je suis allée à la fac puis un jour d'été, c'était les grandes vacances, je me souviens. Nous avions décidé de partir à la découverte de notre pays avec deux amis. Nous avions bricolé une vieille bagnole qui nous portait au gré de nos envies. C'est là que nous avons eu notre premier contact avec Eux ? Je vous passe les détails sordides, la peur qui nous habitait mais plus encore la certitude que personne ne croirait cette histoire, on nous prendrait pour des dingues, pour des cinglés, une bande jeune en manque d'adrénaline ou sous influence dont on ne sait quelle drogue.

- Je ne toucherai jamais à ce genre de truc, dit-elle avec détermination, ses yeux brillent…Enfin pas volontairement. Je sais que mon cerveau ne supporte pas ! Elle sourit sans doute au souvenir de cette soirée en boite avec Angéla.

- Tu vois Angie, faut toujours qu'on se mette dans la mouise !

Nous étions jeunes mais conscients de devoir faire quelque chose. Nous avons établit un plan de bataille, nous allions nous séparer, devenir chacun de notre côté un ''enquêteur'', une sorte de résistance à l'envahisseur, si vous voulez !

Nous étions déjà de très bons étudiants, chacun à travaillé dur pour acquérir un métier qui nous permettre de voyager sans susciter les questions, il nous fallait pouvoir aussi accéder à diverses agences gouvernementales sans éveiller les soupçons. Et en adéquation avec nos personnalités, nos talents.

David est devenu architecte mais il a joué de malchance à divers moments et fut découvert d'où sa fuite perpétuelle mais c'est lui le plus doué d'entre nous et celui qui prend le plus de risques !

Fox est entré au FBI, stagiaire puis agent. Fox a toujours été un peu bizarre, il a toujours cru aux extra-terrestres mais il a une bonne raison ; ils ont enlevé sa sœur alors qu'il avait onze ou douze ans. Il les a vu mais personne ne l'a prit au sérieux. On ne prend pas un gamin de douze ans au sérieux ! L'enquête est restée sans suite faute de pistes puis ils ont classé l'affaire.

-Ironie du sort, deux ans comme agent et on lui confit les dossiers bizarres. On l'appelle toujours Fox le martien mais il s'en fout.

Ces deux là sont presque des frères pour moi, il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je pense à eux, que j'ai peur pour eux.

Quand j'étais gamine, mes parents n'étaient pas croyants, mais le prêtre qui dirigeait l'église de notre quartier, était très tolérant. Même si nous n'allions pas au Culte, nous avons été acceptés Russ et moi parmi eux. Vous connaissez :'' scout un jour, scout toujours''. Russ s'éclatait là-bas. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Zoey, elle avait quelques années de plus que moi mais elle m'aimait bien. Vu son âge, elle était dans les Caravelles et moi dans les Jeannettes. Puis nous nous sommes perdues de vu, elle a déménagé… Le hasard à fait que nous nous sommes retrouvées quelques années plus tard à la sortie de la fac mais elle avait laissé les études pour prendre le voile. Zoey était devenue Sœur Marie de la Rédemption. Elle m'a aussi aidé, Nous avions une vision différente de la religion mais nous nous retrouvions tout de même dans les points qui comptent le plus pour moi. Essayer de ne pas faire de mal, de rester honnête et d'aider les autres autant que faire se peut. Voilà l'explication de cette amitié qui peut vous sembler incongrue ! Nous ne nous sommes plus perdues de vue depuis ce temps.

Quand à moi…Elle prend quelques instants pour se rappeler, elle change de position et croise ses jambes à l'indienne.

J'avais deux raisons : la disparition de mes parents et ce but d'en savoir plus sur Eux. Pouvoir peut-être être en mesure, un jour de les combattre. Je suis entrée comme interne à l'institut d'anthropologie du Marin Land puis ayant obtenu mon doctorat, j'ai pu accéder au poste que vous savez. Mes voyages sont une bonne couverture pour rencontrer nos contacts partout dans le monde, faire mes recherches. En tant qu'anthropologue, la meilleure, on s'accorde à le dire, J'ai accès à beaucoup de choses et je suis assez libre, j'ai obtenu des autorisations pour travailler sur des dossiers de sécurité nationale et autres agences dites sensibles. Cà m'ouvre beaucoup de portes ! Vous comprenez que dans notre situation, on ne peut faire confiance à personne. Se faire passer pour un être froid, distant, sans aucune compassion ou empathie pour les autres, c'est assurément le bon truc pour se faire rejeter, paraître pour asociale et tout le monde vous fuit. Ca a marché et la solitude ne me pesait pas.

Hodgins malgré son penchant pour les complots, les menaces en tous genres, les conspirations gouvernementales, il en était sûr maintenant, était bluffé ! Brennan les avait trompés mais il comprenait son mode de raisonnements.

-Enfin l'argent est le nerf de la guerre, je ne vous apprends rien. Difficile pour David qui vit dans la clandestinité de subvenir à ses besoins et c'est pas avec le salaire de Fox qu'on peut aller loin…même en seconde classe !Elle rit et fait un clin d'œil à la caméra.

Booth sait que c'est pour lui, leurs allés et retours en chine, lui en éco, elle en première. Les hôtels sans terrasses sans piscine…Il sourit…se souvient de lui avoir demandé d'enlever ses lunettes dans l'avion ; Elle était tellement…Elle était tellement belle, sexy, charmante, sexy, belle…intelligente, belle.

….Et je gagne très correctement ma peux me permettre de financer nos besoins, l'appart, le matériel ; C'est un peu notre GG. Leur tanière lorsqu'ils sont ici

..Pour en revenir à cette question. Le fait que peut-être vous vous sentiez trahis… Non je suis certaine que vous pensez que je vous ai trahi, que je vous ai joué la comédie. Se forger une nouvelle personnalité, s'y enfoncer comme dans une seconde peau et au bout de quelques temps, on s'habitue. Puis même si on est tenté de faire marche arrière, on ose plus de peur des explications. J'aurai tant voulu me montrer telle que je suis et je ne sais pas qui je suis quelques fois ? J'aurais tant voulu mais j'avais peur, j'étais terrifiée. Vous pensez que je suis en train d'aller sur un terrain glissant : la psychologie ? C'est pas mon fort, n'est- ce pas ? Facile de leurrer les autres lorsqu'on possède un doctorat en psycho, enfin l'équivalent, je n'ai jamais défendue ma thèse. Si j'ai accepté nos rendez- vous avec Sweet, c'était pour vous aider Booth, je ferais n'importe de quoi pour vous ! Mais je préfère Gordon. Quelle idée de vouloir devenir chef !!!

A oui, où en étais-je ? Elle tente de faire le point, de se remettre les idées en place.

Plus le temps passait, plus cela devenait difficile…

Malgré mon caractère, mon manque d'amabilité, vous avez continué à vous approcher de moi, à vouloir m'apprivoiser, à…m'aimer. Me réconforter, lorsque j'en avais besoin, m'écouter lorsque j'étais mal, me conseiller aussi…

_Angéla sentit des larmes coulées doucement sur ses joues. Sept années presque huit qu'elle attendait que la chenille se transforme en papillon. Que Brennan laisse filtrer ses émotions, qu'elle puisse exprimer avec des mots, les sentiments qu'elle pourrait ressentir ; et là devant elle, devant eux, elle disait ''Je t'aime''.. Dans cette bouche, cette voix… C'était le plus magnifique cadeau qu'elle puisse lui faire même si le chemin qu'elle leur ouvrait était incertain._

Vous êtes devenus mes amis et je n'ai pas pu lutter contre tant…sa voix tremble, se brise mais elle retient ses larmes, serrant les poings à s'en faire mal.

Vous êtes mes amis, des amis qui me sont chers, nécessaires, vital à mon équilibre pour que je ne sombre pas dans la folie. Vous êtes ma bouée de sauvetage à laquelle je sais pouvoir ma raccrocher quelques soient les épreuves que, j'avais ou que j'aurai à affronter. J'ai une chance inouïe de vous avoir et… Elle refoule ses larmes.

J'espère vraiment que vous me pardonnerez tout ce mensonge…

Je vous aime. N'ayez jamais aucun doute là-dessus. J'ai confiance en vous. Elle envoie un dernier baiser à la camera accompagné d'un sourire timide...Vous êtes dans mon cœur, elle pose la main sur sa poitrine.

Puis se lève pour couper.

Revient devant l'écran : Encore un truc ..: çà fait mélo mais vous connaissez ''Mission impossible'' ? Détruisez cet enregistrement, c'est plus sûr pour votre sécurité, pas de traces. Son regard est redevenu sérieux. Faites-le maintenant !

Puis les images disparaissent, remplacées par la neige, c'était terminé.

**17 : Y aller ou pas ?**

Lorsque les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Angéla, ils étaient encore sous le choc de ces dernières images, de ces dernières paroles.

Angéla avait encore des larmes plein les yeux mais elle ne prit pas la peine de les essayer. C'est Jack qui avec une infinie douceur posa ses pouces sur ses joues pour les sécher.

Aucun n'osait parler de peur de rompre le silence. Un peu comme s'ils avaient été témoin d'une naissance ; d'une renaissance pour Tempérance Brennan. Ressentirent- ils.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Angie, la voix encore chargée d'émotion.

- OK, çà vous étonnera pas si j'vous dis que pour moi c'est bon, je marche. Répondit Hodgins. Perso, je ne peux pas laisser passer une chance pareille. Faire des analyses, des tests, trouver des indices pour qu'ils deviennent des preuves, c'est mon truc. Que ce soit au labo ou avec eux. J'suis partant ! Et puis en tant qu'une des plus grosses fortunes de notre pays, et la plus influente sur le marché financier et politique, c'est dans mon intérêt de savoir où on veut nous mener…Angie ?

- Je sais qu'on me prend un peu pour une fofolle des fois ! Personnellement je rejoins Brennan sur son truc du bien et du mal. Que Noël soit en décembre ou en mars ne changera rien à mes habitudes, mon père, nos p'tits cadeaux et notre soirée sympa rien que nous deux ! Brennan a besoin de quelqu'un pour ses reconstitutions, ses radiographies virtuelles ou même faire un trombinoscope de ses potes martiens venus d'on ne sait où ! Ben, on va dire que j'avais besoin d'élargir mes horizons artistiques. Voir du pays pour me sentir créative ! J'sais pas dans quoi on embarque mais comme on dit : « Que vogue la galère et que la force soit avec nous !''. Je marche.

Hodgins qui était littéralement suspendu à ses lèvres, poussa un soupir de soulagements (bien qu'il eut souhaité être ''littéralement'' suspendu à ses lèvres !) Mais le temps ferait peut-être son office ?

Booth n'avait toujours rien dit.

Il avait écouté Angéla et Hodgins expliquer pourquoi ils suivaient Brennan. Et lui ? Qu'allait-il décider ?

Il les regarda mais presque sans les voir. Il se sentait comme prisonnier entre deux dimensions.

Ils avaient besoin d'hommes capables de collecter des renseignements, d'enquêter d'une façon discrète, d'être en première ligne pour récolter des bruits, des rumeurs, des ouïes dire sur des affaires ''louches'' qui pourraient venir aux oreilles du FBI.

Ils avaient déjà des agents dans ces sphères d'investigations comme Mulder et d'autres. Mulder étant comme un chef de réseau pour ceux du FBI.

Ici à DC, ils recrutaient et le fait que Brennan ait obtenu un poste dans la Capitale puis ait voulu entrer '' en collaboration directe'' avec le bureau, n'était assurément pas une coïncidence !

La question se posait. Avait-il été la proie ? Avait-elle été l'appât… ?

Non c'était impossible !

On ne pouvait pas croire que tout avait été calculé !

Cinq ans c'est long !

Non, Bones n'avait rien d'une Mata Hari pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait !

Sinon elle était vraiment mauvaise dans le rôle de séductrice qui use de ses charmes pour parvenir à ses fins!

Et puis ils y avaient tous ces petits riens depuis qu'elle était revenue du Guatemala. Elle s'était rapprochée ; avait tenté de tisser d'autres liens, plus forts, il en était certain !

Elle essayait de… Après réflexion, un voile d'empathie était apparu lors de leurs discussions, sur l'un ou l'autre sujet d'enquête.

Son attitude avec Parker avait changé aussi même si sa maladresse était touchante ! Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire.

Cette soirée était partagée entre rêve et cauchemars…

Bones s'était presque jetée dans ses bras… faut pas abuser tout de même mais bien qu'assez peu ''doué'' pour s'apercevoir quand une femme lui faisait des avances. Bones, ce soir l'avait quad même légèrement dragué… !

Il n'osa pas demander à Angéla de confirmer ou infirmer mais…

Il arpentait maintenant le salon d'Angéla comme un lion en cage. Prit dans ces pensées troublantes, il avait fait déjà une victime sans s'en rendre compte : absorbé dans son questionnement, ses mains réclamaient un truc à triturer et son choix s'était porté inconsciemment sur une pauvre petite peluche de chat !

La clef. Bien sur, la clef. Evidemment la clef… (de quoi ?)

Tiens encore un truc si tu veux te convaincre mon pote ! Leur conversation avec Parker qui lui cherchait une petite amie pour avoir une piscine ! En leur offrant cette clef, Bones, ne se proposait-elle pas implicitement comme ''petite amie'' ? Ouf, là, je vais chercher loin, un truc qui ne veut certainement rien dire ! Quoi que ?

Et en plus ces coups de fil durant son voyage !

Le cadeau personnel et l'implication de Bones à lui traduire. Elle aurait pu lui choisir autre chose…

Tu veux un dernier coup de grâce Seeley Joseph Booth? Ce naturel qu'elle avait eu à le dévêtir lors de leur dernière enquête. Cette façon si douce de poser ses mains sur lui, lui ôter sa cravate approchant dangereusement ses lèvres, de déboutonner doucement sa chemise bouton après bouton, de défaire sa boucle de ceinture et la tirer délicatement puis de s'agenouiller et… Stop. Saint Christophe, à l'aide, je crois que je perds les pédales là !

Il se sentit rougir et jeta un regard un peu apeuré à ses deux amis qui le regardait. Il avala difficilement, sentant sa respiration devenir plus courte.

Bien sur qu'il était amoureux et pas depuis quelques jours, quelques mois. Sweet avait tort ; rien à voir avec ses foutus scanner de son cerveau. Il avait oublié certaines choses certes mais il n'était pas tombé amoureux dans son coma. Rien ne disparaitrait avec les semaines, rien ne disparaissait, rien n'avait disparu parce que son cerveau, son cœur s'étaient accrochés pour qu'il vive et puisse encore espérer que le temps lui offrirait enfin la clef pour le cœur de sa Bones.

Il arrêta de marcher et regarda les deux autres, soudain il leurs dit sans préambule :- Je sais où elle est ! On se voit demain, OK ? Regardant enfin ses mains, il tendit la peluche martyrisée à Angéla d'air air navré.

Angéla et Hodgins étaient curieux mais sentaient qu'il n'était pas l'heure des questions tous sujets confondus, aliens, boulot ou sentiments, le laissèrent partir avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Angie, je ne sais pas ce que tu en pense mais je crois qu'il est de notre côté.

- J'espère Jack ! Mais je peux t'assurer d'une chose. Et tu sais que je suis bonne, voir vraiment bonne quand il s'agit d'interpréter les sentiments des autres, Booth est mûre ! Il va enfin se lancer… !

- Pardon ? Chouette, Super. Heu… De quoi tu parle ?

- Il est parti chercher Brennan et il va la trouver, crois-moi. Et c'est pas pour lui dire seulement qu'il est OK pour ses trucs. Il va enfin lui dire ce qu'il a sur le cœur.

Elle se mit à sauter comme une puce en éclatant de rire.

- Bon. Si tu le dis… Bon moi je vais y aller, il se fait tard et on bosse demain.

- Oh non. Toi tu reste là. S'écria Angéla en lui sautant au cou pour lui prendre les lèvres.

Et bizarrement Jack ne se défendit pas…

**18 : Mouillé ou trempé ?**

La nuit était douce, une brise légère caressait les arbresalentour. Le ciel était rempli d'étoiles mais on sentait déjà un subtil changement dans l'atmosphère. Les nuages commençaient à se former ; Un orage allait sans doute bientôt suivre.

Une jeune femme était là, elle regardait la ville illuminée du haut des marches et semblait tenir conversation avec le haut dignitaire qui siégeait plus haut.

Assis là, dans son confortable fauteuil tout de marbre blanc, tel un père attentif ; il écoutait la jeune femme pour lui donner le meilleur conseil.

Isoler du monde dans ce temple dorique grecque, il refaisait le monde encore une fois.

Tempérance Brennan avait toujours été attirée par le Lincoln Mémorial, c'est là qu'elle venait parfois réfléchir lorsqu'elle avait besoin de trouver la paix de l'esprit. Assise en haut des marches, son regard était maintenant perdu dans le vague ; son cerveau disséquant sans doute les derniers événements de la soirée. Il était presque deux heures du matin.

L'homme gara son véhicule à quelques distances car le lieu était interdit à la circulation et fit le reste du chemin à grands pas. Les pelouses étaient rases et il flottait une délicieuse odeur d'herbes coupées.

Malgré la douceur de la nuit, les arbres bruissaient sous le vent maintenant plus fort ; les étoiles disparaissaient les unes après les autres derrière les nuages qui devenaient menaçants. L'orage allait bientôt venir.

Il avançait vite, anxieux que peut-être il se soit trompé. Son instinct l'avait porté jusqu'ici mais il doutait à cet instant de son intuition. Tout à coup il s'immobilisa, scrutant au loin, cherchant à identifier la forme qu'il devinait plus haut. Il se sentit soulagé, son pas maintenant plus posé.

Il fut au pied du monument ; la tête de la jeune femme reposait sur ses genoux, recroquevillée, comme pour mieux se protéger du monde extérieur.

- Bones. Il appela doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Bones !

Elle releva la tête doucement, un long instant ses yeux le fixèrent puis un sourire hésitant naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle resta silencieuse, immobile.

Il gravit les marches lentement sans que leurs regards ne se détachent. Parvenu là il s'assit au côté d'elle.

- Booth, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Je m'inquiétais. Vous avez vu l'heure ? Ce n'est pas vraiment prudent de se promener seule la nuit.

- Je peux me défendre, je suis assez grande, non ! le menton pointé en signe de défi.

Il la regarda avec le sourire, son Sourire. Celui qu'elle aimait tant.

Inclinant la tête sur le côté, il sembla réfléchir puis :

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de me battre avec vous. Pas ce soir. Vous avez gagné.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

- Vous avez gagné. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous. Je donnerais ma vie pour vous. Je ne peux pas m'enfuir, je ne le veux plus. Il lui prit délicatement les mains et les porta à ses lèvres. Plus que tout, vous avez prit mon cœur. J'ai essayé de résister, de vous garder prés de moi sans aller plus loin. Sans prendre de risque ; le risque de vous perdre en faisait de vous une cible pour des cinglés comme Epps ! Vous savez Cam, j…

Une main quitta sa main, un doigt fin et doux vint se poser sur ses lèvres.

- Chut ! Tout çà est loin. Quoi que nous fassions, il y aura toujours un danger ; On ne peut rien y faire. Elle sourit. Vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir du lutter. Vous le savez n'est-ce- pas ?

Booth n'osait parler, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Son pouce traçait de petits cercles sur le dos de la main de Bones, ses yeux se noyaient dans ceux de Bones.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je vous aime. Je vous ai détesté dés notre première rencontre, enfin j'ai essayé mais je me savais déjà perdue. Elle sourit d'un sourire tendre et délicieux ; j'ai pourtant essayé de vous éloigner, pendant des mois j'ai tenté de nier votre existence mais…

- Mais comment résister à un agent spécial hyper sexy ? Fit-il dans un rire nerveux. Je vous aime tant ! Sa vois était chargée d'émotion.

Son visage s'approcha tout doucement, ses lèvres parcoururent les derniers centimètres qui le séparaient de sa bouche, ses mains se hissèrent vers le visage de la jeune femme, un baiser timide et doux, tendre qui se transformait, instant après instant, en un volcan prés à libérer sa lave dans une éruption volcanique.

Et d'un coup la pluie se mit à tomber avec la violence des pluies d'orage.

Bravant les éléments, ils restèrent là, sans pouvoir se détacher l'un de l'autre.

- On devrait peut-être s'abriter ? Risqua Booth incertain.

- Je ne sais pas si on craint encore grand-chose ! Se séparant, ils s'observèrent en riant.

Ils étaient effectivement trempés, leurs vêtements légers dégoulinants.

- Allez Bones. On pique un sprint jusqu'à la voiture et je vous ramène chez vous. OK ?

- OK.

- Alors Go.

Ils s'élancèrent main dans la main, dévalant les marches comme s'ils avaient des ailes, coururent dans la grande allée et atteignirent la voiture. Malgré leur rapidité, ils arrivèrent sans qu'aucun de leurs vêtements ne fût épargné par l'eau.

Le retour se passa presque en silence, seuls leurs regards suffisaient à certifier qu'ils étaient enfin tous les deux réunis.

Arrivés à l'appartement, ils riaient. Elle sortit ses clefs afin d'ouvrir sa porte mais l'autre porte plus loin s'entrebâilla, laissant passer le visage de Fox.

- Eh ! Vous voilà de retour. Les détaillant : sale temps hein ! Bon maintenant qu'on est rassuré. On vous laisse. Bonne nuit et à demain. Et la porte se referma.

Tous le deux se regardèrent, Booth étonné de cet aparté, Bones moins surprise apparemment.

- Ils gardent un œil sur moi mais ils savent quand se retirer avec discrétion.

Elle sourit et ouvrit enfin. Entrés dans le séjour, Bones alla chercher des serviettes de toilette afin que Booth se sèche. Il la prit et commença à s'essayer tandis que Bones, bizarrement, ne bougeait pas, le regardant seulement. Un sourire se dessinait lentement sur ses lèvres et…

- Pourquoi me regardez- vous comme çà Bones ? Il s'approcha suspendant ce qu'il était en train de faire.

- Je me demandais…

- Quoi ?

- Dans l'état où nous sommes…Cà vous dirait pas d'aller profiter de la piscine un moment?

- Maintenant ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Personne ne vient à cette heure, personne ne nous dérangera !... Et cette fois je pourrai profiter de la vue. Fit-elle malicieuse.

- Bones ! On ne peut pas faire çà ! Le ton était presque scandalisé. Et puis je n'ai même pas de maillot.

- Vous en avez vraiment besoin ?

Il l'enlaça avec force, la pressant contre lui pour sentir sa chaleur, sentir les battements rapides de son cœur à l'unisson du sien. Il s'enivrait de son parfum, plaquant sa taille contre la sienne, comme s'il pouvait fusionner avec son corps. Ses doigts s'emmêlant dans sa soyeuse chevelure.

- Vous savez combien de temps il m'a fallu pour choisir ce slip de bain en espérant vous impressionner avec ? Lui glissa –t-il à l'oreille.

- Je m'en moque. Je crois que je vous préférerai sans rien, répondit Bones dans un souffle. Sa voix trahissait sa fièvre naissante.

Booth ne refusa plus, son désir parlait pour lui.

- Et puis il faut que je vérifie si vous êtes capable physiquement de me faire ce bébé...

- Viens ici ; je vais te monter moi ce dont je suis capable ! Je t'aime.

- Item je crois…Non, j'en suis sûre !

**FIN**

21


End file.
